The Power of True Love
by Witch's Runes
Summary: During Daughter of Discord, the last time Mothball saw Screwy was on the night of her birthday party. The last time Screwball thought of her Changeling prince was when he'd sent her his last flower. Many years later, Screwy's moved on, has a family of her own, and in happy. Can Mothball convince her that they belong together? Or will they both remain apart? Full summary inside.
1. The Prophecy

**Hi there readers:**

 **So, I just got done reading a My Little Poney story, in fact, two actually. And I have to say, I'm brewing up a story here...**

 **This is a My Little Pony and Harry Potter crossover, includes time travel, Hermione, Weasley family, Dumbledore, Remus, Discord, Chryalis bashing. Don't worry, I already cleared it up with the author, and they said yeah.**

 **Title:** _The Power of True Love_

 **Summary:** _Takes place during Daughter of Discord. The last time Mothball saw Screwy was on the night of her birthday party. The last time Screwy thought of her Changeling prince, was after he'd sent her his last flower. Now many years later, Screwy's happily married to another stallion, has a life she can be happy in, and has everything that she's ever wanted in life. Mothball's sudden return to Ponyvile not only has her family questioning themselves, but it can also mean that old feelings have resurfaced. Can Mothball convince Screwball that he didn't mean any of it? Or will their own family get in the way, and force them to remain apart?_

 **Pairs:** _Screwball/Mothball Screwball/Oc Mothball/Ginny Mothball/Screwball_

 **Rating:** _K+_

 **Warnings:** _Time travel, hidden identity, secret meetings, and undying truths_

 **Hope you all like it!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Prophecy**

 **The boy who was once lost**

 **Has now returned home**

 **The girl who was once in love**

 **Has now moved on**

 **Can these two come together after many hardships?**

 **Or will the boy's new life force them to remain strangers?**


	2. The Incident

**Hi there readers:**

 **How'd you all like it? Hope it turns out great!**

 **Title:** _The Power of True Love_

 **Summary:** _Takes place during Daughter of Discord. The last time Mothball saw Screwy was on the night of her birthday party. The last time Screwball thought of her Changeling prince, was after he'd sent her his last flower. Now many years later, Screwy's happily married to another stallion, has a life she can be happy in, and has everything that she's ever wanted in life. Mothball's sudden return to Ponyvile not only has her family questioning themselves, but it can also mean that old feelings have resurfaced. Can Mothball convince Screwball that he didn't mean any of it? Or will their own family get in the way, and force them to remain apart?_

 **Pairs: **_Screwball/Mothball Screwball/Oc Mothball/Ginny Mothball/Screwball_

 **Rating:** _K+_

 **Warnings:** _Time travel, hidden identity, secret meetings, and undying truths_

 **Hope you all like it!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **The Incedent**

 _ **Mothball**_

I knew that it was pointless to even think about sneaking out of the hive, and going to go see her. I had to also let her know that everything that I had said back at the chocolate lake was all a lie, a lie in order to keep her safe and out of Mother's hands.

As I make my way out of the hive, I didn't lie about getting something to eat, I was hungry, but I also wanted to see Screwy.

But then I had to feed, so after a quick trip to Ponyvile, I feed, not really, just that one pony's emotions kept on getting in the way, so I told her that she should go home, and don't remember anything at all.

Once done with that, I snatched a rose for her, thinking that it didn't matter that the owner wouldn't miss just one rose. Once arriving at her window, I could only stare at her, even in sleep, she's beautiful, I wanted to run my hoof down her wavy purple and white mane, I wanted her to open those enchanting purple and white swirls of pure goodness, and get lost in them for all of eternity.

And yet, she doesn't know how she makes me feel, even as I just hide outside her window, for the past five years, Mother would aways keep a close watch on me whenever I went out of the hive, Mother didn't know how badly I wanted to see my cute mare friend, but even I knew that I couldn't see her.

After a while, I peeked in through the window; and saw that she and her friends were all asleep, as I slowly and quietly opened her window, I could hear them all sleeping soundly, not wanting to wake up her Father, I quickly replaced the chocolate bar that she always left for me; with the rose that I had picked out for her, which also included a note attached to it, and so as I silently left her room, softly closing the window; I whispered, "Happy birthday, my beloved Screwy."

As I made my way back to the hive, I couldn't help but look down, and that's when I saw it. There on the ground of the forest, was a black box, the box was just like any other box, I didn't think much of it as I made my way towards the box, but there was no turning back once my hoof touched the black box, and I was gone, just like that.

Never to been seen again after that night.

But one pony wouldn't leave my mind:

My Screwball...

* * *

 _ **Screwball**_

I woke up the next day, for some odd reason, I didn't feel like ponyself, I couldn't explain it, this feeling only got stronger as the day went on, I knew that Mothy was probably at home, being scolded by his Mother, whom Daddy had once known, I only went on with my day, thinking that at some point, Mothy could sneak away, and we both could see each other once more, after five years apart.

Dinky asked me, "Screwy, are you feeling alright?"

Cinnamon Stick, Cinnamon Roll, Thunder Dash, Lighting Dash, and Apple Blossom all looked at me, their eyes were laced with concern at the sight of me, I didn't know why, but it felt like my heart was about to break, as I just continued up to the school, my friends all stopped me, and I said, "I'm fine you guys... Come on, we're all going to be late."

As the school day went on, I tried to pay attention, so far, it almost felt like nothing had happened last night, I mean, last night was a blast, not only did I almost revealed my crush, but I also got to have a rose in the morning too, and I knew that Mothy had visited me last night too.

Mothy, I couldn't stop thinking about him, every time I was around him, it felt like I was getting stronger; like I could do something amazing, I was broken out of my thoughts when Dinky said, "screwy!"

I blinked, looked up, and said, "What Dinky?"

Cinnamon Roll said, "Screwy, are you sure that you're alright?"

Thunder Dash said, "Yeah, Screwy, are you sure?"

I said, "Where's every pony?"

Dink said, "Oh, every pony all went to lunch. Come on, let's go."

As we all made our way to the lunch room, I knew that something bad was going to happen, but I just couldn't place it, it was soon driven out of my mind, when we had passed the restrooms, I couldn't hold it in, and so I just said as I quickly rushed to the stalls, "I'll be right back!"

Once in the restroom, I had to sit down, all four of my legs gave out on me, and the last thing that I had remember as my head hit the stone floor, was my crush.

My Mothball.


	3. The Discovery

**Hi there readers:**

 **How'd you all like it? Hope it turns out great!**

 **Title:** _The Power of True Love_

 **Summary:** _Takes place during Daughter of Discord. The last time Mothball saw Screwy was on the night of her birthday party. The last time Screwball thought of her Changeling prince, was after he'd sent her his last flower. Now many years later, Screwy's happily married to another stallion, has a life she can be happy in, and has everything that she's ever wanted in life. Mothball's sudden return to Ponyvile not only has her family questioning themselves, but it can also mean that old feelings have resurfaced. Can Mothball convince Screwball that he didn't mean any of it? Or will their own family get in the way, and force them to remain apart?_

 **Pairs: **_Screwball/Mothball Screwball/Oc Mothball/Ginny Mothball/Screwball_

 **Rating:** _K+_

 **Warnings:** _Time travel, hidden identity, secret meetings, and undying truths_

 **Hope you all like it!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **The Discovery**

 _ **Screwball**_

The next thing I knew was that I had woken up at a cabin, I tried to move, but I felt a hoof stop me, and heard another pony say, "Shhh... Don't move too much, little mare."

I groaned, and I wheezed out, "Mommy...?"

I felt another hoof, and some pony said, "I'm here; Screwball. I'm here."

As my vision came into focus, I saw a zebra, she was standing on one side of me, and she said, "I'll go get some soup."

As she left, my thoughts drifted back to what happened at school, when everything did come back, I couldn't even think straight, let alone say something, I whispered, "What happened?"

Mom was about to answer, when Daddy said, "Your friends found you on the floor in the restrooms at school. Do you want to talk about what happened at school today?"

I whispered, "Mothball..."

I just put my head back down, tears beginning to well in my eyes, I shut my eyes tightly, not wanting to cry in front of my parents, I tried to hide them, but the zebra had come back, and she said to my parents, "Why don't you two go wait in the kitchen?"

Daddy said, "Screwy, why are you-"

The zebra said, "Please, Mr. Discord, you need to give your daughter time to heal..."

When Mommy and Daddy had went into the kitchen, the zebra turned to me, and she said, "I'm sorry to report this to you, young mare.

I said, "What is it?"

All she said was, "You have to move on..."

I only sat there; just looking at her, all I could do was stare, not sure what else to do; the zebra said as she went over to a big cauldren, "The changeling is safe, I will tell you that; but it will have to be done, in order for him to return back home... and back to you, young mare."

I said after a moment, "But how?"

She said, "This is a sign, a sign that I've only known once before; there's no telling when he'll return back home, but once returning home, he'll have to face what was once his... I hope that you will find a way... Young mare."

I said, "You mean; that when he returns... he'll have to face the truth about me? What truth?"

She only said, "You'll have great happiness in the future, but be warned, not everyone's happy that you two know each other, or that you both are the key to end the changeling's Mother's rampage in the end."

I said, "Chysalis... But why do we both have to move on? Why can't-"

She cut me off, and she said, "Yes, the lady will rule Equestria, but she'll never know the truth behind your never-ending happiness; you must not only act out the part as a newly-wed, but you have to convince every pony that you've moved on. When the time's right, he'll return; both of you must not only be strangers out in public, but you two have to secretly come together, and end this war."

My heart sank, and I said, "But if we have to come together in secret; how will we explain everything to every pony...?"

She only said, "Love will find a way, young mare."

All I could think about was how I was supposed to betray Mothy, yet at the same time, whenever he returns; we must get back together, and take down his Mother...

Oh; Mothy, where'd you go?

* * *

 _ **Mothball/Harry Potter**_

I woke up the next day, for some odd reason, I didn't feel like my changeling self, I couldn't explain it, this feeling only got stronger as I looked around, I was in some house, I heard the door open, and in came a human, she had bright red hair, blue eyes, when she saw that I was awake, she smiled at me, and she said, "Hello, Harry love."

Just then two red-heads, one small brown headed girl, and a black headed boy walk in; when they all saw me, they all said loudly, "Dad!"

They all gave me a hug, I only froze, I was confused, why was I in the human world, shouldn't I be at the hive with Mother and everyone else; at the thought of the hive, my eyes widened, and I said, "I have to go..."

Then as I was climbing out of bed, I saw that I was human too; at the sight, I looked at myself, I could only blink, and I said, "How is this even possible...? How could this... Uh-oh..."

My eyes winded, I jumped up, and I shrieked, "Screwy!"

The woman's eyes narrowed, and she said, "Harry, who's this Screwy person?"

I turned to her, eyes still wide, and I said, "How...? What...? You mean...?"

The woman said, "Alright, children; can you please give me and your father a moment?"

I watched as the human children walked out, leaving me and the woman alone, once they were gone, the woman said softly, "Harry, are you feeling alright?"

I looked at myself in the mirror, but then I quickly moved away, knowing that the human would want to see, what I saw; it made me sigh in relief, but at the same time, it didn't ease the pain that I was somehow put into another world... Wait a moment, put into another world, at that, my eyes fell on the black box, my eyes then narrowed, I quickly reached out, but only to noticed that I had human hands instead of hooves, I looked down, and I saw that I had feet instead of hinged legs.

I only said, "Who are you? Why am I here? Where am I?"

She said, "Ginny Potter, your wife. You're at Grimmauld Place, your home. And I don't know why you're asking that question anyways. You live here, you know; with me and the kids?!"

I only looked at her, after a few moments, I choked out, "k-k-kids?"

She glared at me, and she said, "James, Luna, Albus, Lily."

I only could nod, she came up to me; and pulled me in for a kiss that I couldn't back out on.

She tasted of chocolate, reminding me of Screwy, I only thought of Screwy, I couldn't get her out of my head, even while I was with Mother back at the hive, I couldn't get that cute filly out of my head, every time I thought about her, I would only remember those beautiful purple and white swirls.

After she pulled back, she said, "How do you feel now?"

All I could do was nod.

While my head and body where somewhere else.

My heart and mind where only on a certain pony,

Oh; Screwball, how much I dearly miss your swirls.


	4. The Pain

**Hi there readers:**

 **How'd you all like it? Hope it turns out great!**

 **Title:** _The Power of True Love_

 **Summary:** _Takes place during Daughter of Discord. The last time Mothball saw Screwy was on the night of her birthday party. The last time Screwball thought of her Changeling prince, was after he'd sent her his last flower. Now many years later, Screwy's happily married to another stallion, has a life she can be happy in, and has everything that she's ever wanted in life. Mothball's sudden return to Ponyvile not only has her family questioning themselves, but it can also mean that old feelings have resurfaced. Can Mothball convince Screwball that he didn't mean any of it? Or will their own family get in the way, and force them to remain apart?_

 **Pairs: **_Screwball/Mothball Screwball/Oc Mothball/Ginny Mothball/Screwball_

 **Rating:** _K+_

 **Warnings:** _Time travel, hidden identity, secret meetings, and undying truths_

 **Hope you all like it!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **The Pain**

 _ **Mothball/Harry Potter**_

I couldn't believe that even after a few days of being human, I would actually like it here; even though I had to hide my changeling self, not that the humans would know about my real self.

But as I spend more time with the humans, I would always get this feeling; like something bad was going to happen, and my answer came to me in a dream.

 ** _I saw that I was in a cabin, there was a creature that I had never seen before, I didn't know what she was saying, but then she turned to me, and she said, "Prince Mothball, how nice it is to see you."_**

 _ **I asked, "Who are you?"**_

 _ **She said, "The name's Zecora, I'm a zebra."**_

 ** _I said, "Why am I here?"_**

 _ **She said, "You're here for a reason, one that involves some pony... a young mare to be exact."**_

 _ **I said, "Screwy..."**_

 _ **She said, "That's right, Prince Mothball. You see, you and Screwball's lives will be tested. Only time will tell, whether you return or not, but most importantly; whether you accept the truth or not."**_

 _ **I asked, "What truth?"**_

 **All she said was, "You have to move on, Prince-"**

 ** _I cut her off, and I said, "We both are meant for each other. How can we both move on, when we're both happy with each other?"_**

 _ **She said, "Come and look at your young mare..."**_

 _ **As we both looked in the pot, I saw an image form, what I saw was Screwball and another stallion, then I realized that we both could hear them talking, and so I heard Screwy say to the stallion, "Oh, Furball**_ _ **, stop it."**_

 _ **My eyes widened, the other stallion said, "Your eyes... I just love getting lost in them... Will you tell me something, my beloved Screwy?"**_

 ** _Screwy said, "What is it, my love?"_**

 _ **He said, "Did there used to be another?"**_

 ** _She was taken aback, and she said, "What do you mean?"_**

 _ **He said, "Did there used to be another stallion?"**_

 _ **She looked away, I saw the deep sadness and fear in her swirls, her swirls were clouded, I knew that she was remembering our time together; I wanted to comfort her, but I knew that this was bound to happen; and so she said, "There was another... only he wasn't a stallion..."**_

 ** _He said, 'What do you mean he wasn't a stallion. You can't really say that you, Screwy, had once met a... changeling, did you?"_**

 _ **She got up, walks over to the window, and says, "I remember when I was only a filly, how he would just love chocolate, he said that it tastes like love; that he'd never had anything like it before. We would aways ask each other questions about each other, when Daddy had found out, he didn't want me near him... Only when I'm with him, I felt stronger, I can't quite explain it, but I know that someday; he's going to return..."**_

 _ **Then I heard her say under her breath, "Mothy..."**_

 _ **The stallion walked up to Screwy, and he said as he made her look at him, "Don't cry, my dear; you don't have to worry about this other colt; I promise you, Screwy, that if he ever shows up again, I will not let him near you ever again. I'll protect you from those filthy cold, heartless, horrid changelings. I promise."**_

 _ **She sighed, and said, "I know."**_

 _ **But only I could see that she was falling apart on the inside.**_

 _ **Then he went down on one knee, pulled out a box, and said, "Screwy, when I had first met you; I knew that you were just the perfect mare for this stallion; and I know that if there's another stallion, not a disgusting, horrid, cold, heartless changeling or course, then they wouldn't want to mess with me, for I've found the one. Screwy, will you marry me?"**_

 _ **Screwy had tears in her swirls, she said while placing a kiss on the other stallion's lips, "Yes!"**_

 _ **The image changed, only this time, Screwy was alone, she sat on the floor, next to the bed, pulled out a box from underneath the bed, opened it, pulled out the rose that I had given her, and she whispered, "Oh; Mothy... I miss you... You just have to come back to me..."**_

 _ **She gets up, walks over to the firepit, after shutting her eyes, she throws the rose and note in the fire, and she said, "I'm sorry, Mothy... I love you."**_

 _ **The image changed once again, only this time it was Discord, he hadn't changed at all, he said to Screwy, "Screwy, is something wrong? Aren't you happy that you're getting married to Furball**_ _ **?"**_

 _ **Screwy closed her eyes, she didn't look happy at all, and she said, "Daddy, I know that you don't want to talk about it... but have you seen or heard of** **Chrysalis's** **son?"**_

 _ **Discord said, "Why would you want anything to do with that... heartless changeling prince, anyway?"**_

 ** _Screwball only said, "It doesn't matter..."_**

 _ **He said, "Screwy, what's the matter? Ever since your fifteenth birthday, you're not yourself. What happened, Screwy?"**_

 _ **She snaps at Discord, "I'm fine, dad! It doesn't matter!"**_

 _ **Discord says to her, "Screwball!"**_

 _ **She turns away from him, sits down, puts her head in her hooves, and she silently cries.**_

 _ **I moved away from the pot, tears in my eyes, and I said, "Why? Why do this to both of us?!"**_

 ** _Zecora says, "This is a test for the both of you, you both shell cross paths once again, only then can you two start a new."_**

 ** _I was about to say something; when someone walked in, we both just stood there, her swirls were still there, only this time, they widened in shock, as we both looked at each other, we both didn't notice that Zecora had left the room; giving us some alone time, after a few moments, the mare's mind had finally caught up, and the mare chokes out, "M-M-M-Mothball..."_**

 ** _All I could say was, "Screwball..."_**

That's when I had bolted upward, I looked at the time, it was only passed midnight, I sat up, unable to even look at my wife; it had now become a habit of me checking on everyone, but tonight wasn't that kind of night; tonight I would need to think, and think I needed to do.

I whispered, "Screwy..."

I couldn't help but get out of bed, I silently walked over to the full-body length mirror that was in the corner, I checked to see if my wife was still asleep, after making sure that she was still asleep, I turned back to see my changeling self, I knew that only I could see the truth about me, I saw my green pupils, the beetle-like wings on my back, the sleek blackness of my skin, and at the bottoms of my hooves, were cheese holes.

I sighed in sadness, after checking once more, I changed my human body, turning back into my real self, I would have fallen on all fours, but instead my human hands had become hoofs, I managed to fall gently on them, my tan skin had become black, and as I just let the changes happen; I couldn't keep myself from listing to the sound in my chest.

I had to sit down, I felt pain; a lot of pain, I didn't want to believe any of it, it didn't matter, it couldn't be true, Screwy would never do that, she'd never betray me like that, I just couldn't get her out of my head; I just shook my head, banged my hooves against the ground beside me, and I snapped at myself in the mirror, "No, Screwball wouldn't let this happen! I know she wouldn't let this come true, she and I belong together... Screwy... Oh; but who pony am I kidding! Of course; she'd want to move on... Screwy... Those beautiful purple swirls of pure goodness, that wavy mane, her beautiful purple skin, the way she gets angry... Oh; Screwy..."

I just had to see her again, I knew that for sure, I just had to. However, I realized that I needed to feed, I was hungry, but I knew how to fix that; only I also wanted to see Screwy again.

Once making sure that my wife was asleep, I silently walked over to the window, in human form, opened it, slid outside, while silently shutting the window, after letting go, I managed to change back into my true form, and I flew back home to Equestria.

But I couldn't find it, I couldn't find my home; nor Screwy, the more I looked, the more I couldn't remember what I was looking for; at last, I finally given up, as I flew home, I couldn't keep the tears that were now falling; and as I got near the home, I looked back towards the woods, and shouted in waves of pain, "SCREWBALL!"

* * *

However, the next day; Luly asked me, "Dad, do you know someone named Mothball?"

I could have told her the truth, but I knew that I had to keep my real self a secret, and so I said, "Mothball?"

Lilly pulled out a letter; and she said while handing it to me, "I found this last night; in my room."

I took it, and read;

 ** _Mothball,_**

 ** _I hope that this had reached you in time, if not, then good luck. But if it had; then I must inform you of what has to come; you will not bee allowed to tell any of your 'family anything about us, ponies, and/or changelings; especially not about Equestria._**

 ** _Be safe and happy,_**

 ** _Zecora_**

 ** _P.S: Your beloved young mare is safe and sound, Prince Mothball..._**

I quickly tucked the letter in my pocket, my wife asked me, "What's that?"

I said after a moment, "No worries, dear. Just a note that Lily had found..."

Lily asked again, "Who's Mothball?"

I said, "Mothball... is one of my nicknames while growing up... Most people don't know that about me."

She nodded, meanwhile, I headed upstairs, I didn't want anything to do with the humans right now, once in our bedroom, I breath a sigh of relief, knowing that Screwy was safe and sound, last night; when I had returned home; I didn't want to even look at my wife, nor our children; all I wanted was Screwy, I wanted to get lost in those swirls of hers...

For now, though, I needed to calm my mane; and pretend to be happy...

I'll do it only for my beloved young mare.

My Screwball

* * *

 _ **Screwball**_

"SCREWBALL!"

I bolted awake, I didn't want to let anyone know about him, even though my parents pretended that there was no other in my life, but only we Choas's know, it wasn't that easy pretending that everything was normal, however, that wasn't the truth...

I didn't want anyone to find out about him, not even my friends, it was not only a relief to hear his voice, but it was also very hard to not be angry at him either.

I'd knew that I had to move on, but he was still there; in my dreams, always pulling me down with him... I still wanted nothing more that to go to him, but instead; I had to push him away, I had to forget about him, and that was very hard to do.

It didn't take long before I had found my beloved colt; it soon didn't matter, as we both got to know each other; I couldn't help but feel like he was my other half, it also didn't take long for him to ask me to marry him, at first I didn't know what to say; but then I'd finally said yes, and soon we both got married. Of course, Daddy and Mommy had now forgotten all about Mothy-I mean-Mothball, not that they would remember him anyway; but the only problem was; I couldn't and still wouldn't get rid of him. Every time his voice or just a single thought of him would come to me, I realized that at some point; he'd have to go away, but not at this moment.

I didn't want anyone to know, only Furball knew that there was another, yet he couldn't know that it was indeed a changeling, and not just any changeling, in fact, it would be a changeling prince.

True that Chrysalis had indeed taken over Equestria, only thing that didn't seem to bother her, was that her son was no longer around, she seemed quite happy, only would I know that behind closed doors, she would be saddened, hurt, and worried about where her son had gone off to, as was I at this very moment.

I should have known that he'd never returned back home, why didn't I see it, I should have know that he would betray me like this, only I couldn't seem to forget him, and that wasn't the only problem I had to face.

I looked over at Furball, he was a great husband; not that I could ask for more from another stallion, I loved him more that I'd ever thought, he'd soon gave me fillies; who were just so cute, I couldn't live without any of them; I had twins; one was named Jade, while the other was named Shine, both are just so wonderful, both hadn't asked me the Question yet, the Question that I didn't want to answer, yet Furball would have loved to answer for them; soon they would have to know the truth about not only the changelings; but also that I'd have to reconnect with one for that matter, and I didn't want them to know that I had once befriended one either.

As I got out of bed, I couldn't help but whisper, "Oh; Mothy..."

The pain hadn't left me, I couldn't even think about him, I didn't want to think about how he'd betrayed me; how he'd left me after he'd given me that rose on my fifteenth birthday, or how... cute he looked whenever he'd first tried chocolate for the first time, or how I knew that he was just lying in order to keep me safe, or how whenever I'm around him; how I would feel stronger... Oh; Mothy...

I just shook my head, pushing those comforting thoughts about him away; only to have them return, as I slowly walked over to the window; I couldn't help but let a few tear fall, even to this day; I couldn't forget him all at once, there were times; like this, when I would just let all emotion show on my face, I knew that everyone wanted me to be happy, but in truth; I wasn't happy at all.

I looked outside, we live a few miles away from my parents' home, I miss home, especially my room; where sometimes, late at night, Mothy would come and bring me little gifts; I still remember the rose that he'd given me on my fifteenth birthday. Oh; how happy I was that day.

It seems like a lifetime: but it was only ten years ago, a lot could happen, yet at the same time; I just had to see Mothy again; even though Daddy didn't want us seeing each other, only he would come to my room late at night and that's how we could see each other. Plus; Chrysalis is kind of controlling...

I needed to go to him; it didn't matter now that I knew what I wanted, I couldn't go on any longer without my changeling prince; we were meant to be together, I would have done anything for him.

So after checking to see if Furball was still fast asleep; I snuck out the window, quietly shutting the window in the process; after reminding myself that this was only a one-time thing, I flew off; in search for my long changeling prince.

But I couldn't find him, everywhere I looked; I just couldn't find him anywhere.

As I was making my way back home; I turned back to the forest; and shouted in waves of pain, "MOTHBALL!"

* * *

The next morning, however; while I was sitting in the garden, my husband and children walk up to me, and Jade asks me, "Mommy, what's a... changeling? Daddy said that they're mean, heartless creatures who feed off of our love... Mommy; is that true?"

 _All but one... Mothy..._

I sighed, and said, "That's true, Jade, changelings are mean, heartless creatures who do feed off of our love... That's all changelings..."

 _Mothy..._

Jade said, "Really Mommy? Do all changelings do that? Why do they do that?"

I said, "Yes, Jade. In fact, all changelings have to do that, it's their way to survive."

Shine said, "Auntie Dinky said that when you were younger, you had once asked about changelings before. And Grampa Discord said that you had once met-"

I cut in sharply, and snapped, "Grampa Discord's lying! I'd never met a changeling before!"

Jade said, "Mommy, where do the changelings-"

I said, "Enough about the changelings! They're cold, heartless, cruel, shape-shifting maggots! Want to know the truth about them? They take the forms of the ones you love the most, then they feed off of your love, they're born without a heart, they're not safe to be around, once they're done, they dispose of you, sucking you dry, and leaving you for dead. That's what a changeling really is."

I stormed off, I had to alone; I was only quoting what Mothy had told me about changelings when we both were only fillies, I didn't know at the time, but after Daddy and Mothy had explained what they were, I understood.

Once up in our bedroom, I screamed; I felt horrible; talking bad about the changelings was like insulting Mothy behind his back, true that I had just done that, only it also had to be in front of Furball, I knew that I had to keep up the part, but at the same time, my own heart couldn't handle all the lies that I was saying anymore.

I knew that I had to convince every pony that I had moved on, but I didn't want to...

I couldn't do it, the only changeling out there, was now gone forever.

Never to be seen again...

Oh; Mothy...


	5. The Encounter

**Hi there readers:**

 **How'd you all like it? Hope it turns out great!**

 **Title:** _The Power of True Love_

 **Summary:** _Takes place during Daughter of Discord. The last time Mothball saw Screwy was on the night of her birthday party. The last time Screwball thought of her Changeling prince, was after he'd sent her his last flower. Now many years later, Screwy's happily married to another stallion, has a life she can be happy in, and has everything that she's ever wanted in life. Mothball's sudden return to Ponyvile not only has her family questioning themselves, but it can also mean that old feelings have resurfaced. Can Mothball convince Screwball that he didn't mean any of it? Or will their own family get in the way, and force them to remain apart?_

 **Pairs:** _Screwball/Mothball Screwball/Oc Mothball/Ginny Mothball/Screwball_

 **Rating:** _K+_

 **Warnings:** _Time travel, hidden identity, secret meetings, and undying truths_

 **Hope you all like it!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **The Encounter**

 ** _Screwball_**

It was a few hours later, when Furball found me in our room, just looking out the window, he said, "Screwball?"

I slowly looked down at the note that Mothball had given me ten years ago, after a few moments, I whispered, "Mothy..."

I closed my eyes, not wanting to face my husband, but I knew that I had to, however, before I could do anything else, I heard Mothy whisper, "Screwy..."

I jumped, I didn't need to know who did that, I already knew, yet at the same time, didn't want to think about, only his voice made a few tears fall, I quickly wiped them away; knowing that only he would make such a reaction from me, I just whispered in return, "Mothy..."

He said in my ear, "Those beautiful swirls of pure goodness... My one true place is just looking into those purple and white swirls... My Screwy... This Changeling can't live without you, Screwy."

I whispered, "Mothy..."

He said, "Screwy, meet me at the lake... You know what lake I'm talking about, don't you Screwy?"

I didn't have much to say after that, because I felt his hoof travel down my wavy purple and white mane, while he was doing that, he whispered, "Such beauty, I don't think any other stallion or changeling has seen such beauty in all of Equestria like you, Screwy... You don't know how crazy you make this particular changeling is about you, especially your swirls... I swear; you have me under some spell or something..."

I only shook my head, not wanting to have Furball start asking questions, sadly that wish did come true, and he said, "Screwball..."

I stuffed the note in my pocket, when I slowly looked at my reflection in the window, beside me, however, I saw a pair of green pupils looking at me, I could only stare at those enchanting pupils as Mothball appeared behind me, I couldn't take my off the Changeling himself, I knew that Furball was still in the room, but all I could do was only stare that the Changeling behind me, and so all I could do was turn around, but my Changeling prince wasn't there.

My heart chipped some more, it was as if he was doing this just to watch me fall apart right in front of him, seeing me so broken was his way of entertainment, I forced back the sudden tears that wanted to fall, I couldn't show any sadness in front of Furball, and especially not any sadness about a Changeling either.

None the less a Changeling prince, for that matter.

Furball said, "Screwball?"

I forced back my screams or cries, I didn't want to hurt any pony, but then again, I was suffering from a crisis here; and a big one too.

I just looked back out the window, and said in a low voice, loud enough for Furball to hear, "Yes?"

He said as he slowly came up to me, "You don't look so good, is something wrong? It was about them, wasn't it?"

I asked, "Them? What do you mean 'them'?"

He said, "About the... Changelings, I mean."

I asked, "What about the Changelings?"

He said, "Are you sure that you haven't met one before? You seem to know a lot about them, Screwball."

"Screwy!?"

Jane shouted, "DINKY!"

Shine shouted at her sister, "I SAW HER FIRST, JANE!"

Jane shouted back, "MOMMY! SHINE'S LYING AGAIN!"

Shine shouted, "NO I'M NOT! MOMMY!"

"SCREWBALL!"

I said as I walked out of our bedroom, "Coming!"

Once I got downstairs, I said, "Girls, Dinky and I need to talk. Can you two go play upstairs?"

After the girls went upstairs, I said, "Dinky, I need your help."

She asked, "Screwy, you look horrible, what happened this time? Was it Furball again?"

I said, "No, it wasn't Furball again! Dinky, I'm having another crisis here!"

She said, "What is it now? It better not been the girls, what did they do now?"

I gave her a look, and I said, "No, Dinky! It's not the girls or Furball!"

She said, "What is it then?"

I looked away, after a few moments, I looked back at her, and said, "Do you remember on our fifteenth birthday?"

She said, "What about it?"

I sighed, and said, "OK, so do you remember when we were both telling each other what we really wished for?"

She gasped, but before she said anything, there was a knock at the door, and I said, "I'll get it!"

When I had opened the door, however, I only found a note, I picked it up, and just looked at it. It had my name written on the front, when I turned it over, opened it, I saw a letter inside, after opening the top, I froze at the name who it was really addressed too,

 _ **Screwy...**_

 _ **Please, don't be mad at me... I only wanted to keep you safe and out of...**_

 _ **Oh; never mind that...**_

 _ **Just know that I wanted you to be safe and happy...**_

 _ **Screwy... Please don't be mad...**_

 _ **I understand if you are...**_

 _ **From;**_

 _ **MB**_

Pink clouds, lighting, and thunder appeared behind me, it had been ten years, ten long dreadful years since I had received anything from him, I didn't want to have anything to do with him, but sadly fate had other plans for the both of us.

I didn't hear anything at that moment, but all I heard was his voice in my ear, all I saw was him standing in front of me; just taunting me to go to him, and so he said, "Screwy..."

I was about to say something, when I suddenly found myself back in my and Furball's room, with the door shut, all I could see was him; he refused to leave my mind, even as he forces me back into a corner, his hooves trapping me, his right hoof gently rests on my heart, at his touch, I refused to let him have all the fun, as I slowly very slowly reached up, laying my hooves gently on his cheeks, he doesn't move away, I'm happy about that.

As we both just looked at each other, my heart swells with happiness, I couldn't believe that he's here, I felt his left hoof slip behind me, pulling me towards him, the moment we made contact, his right hoof moves to my cheek, my own hooves twine behind his neck, as we both lean in, I couldn't believe that he didn't move away, and the moment our lips touch, I couldn't have been more happier.

As I was about to pull away, his grip only tightens, I realized that tears were in my eyes, I was afraid that I would lose him, not again, I didn't care that Furball or the others where still in the home, all I really wanted and needed was Mothy, who now had me up against the wall behind me. As he let me breath; his lips moving along my neckline; gently sucking and licking, I could only run my hooves through his tangled mane, he was the only Changeling that would send me and my heart on air; I barely noticed that his hooves were in my mane; and that he went back to kissing me on the lips again.

All I was able to do was not let anyone disturb us, as we both found ourselves on the bed, I refused to let him go once we both were done, all we needed was each other, both of us found comfort in each other's hooves, it was a long moment, when I whispered, "Mothy..."

He whispered, "Screwy... My beloved Screwy..."

He was about to move; when I stopped him, and I whispered, "Stay."

He whispered, "Screwy..."

I gave him a kiss, and I whispered, "Please, Mothy, stay with me."

He wipes a tear from my eyes, and whispers softly in my ear, "Don't worry, Screwy, I'm not leaving you again, I promise."

I was going to lay back down on Mothy's chest; when Furball called, "Screwball!"

Mothy's grip tightens, and he said, "Screwy..."

I sighed, and said, "Yes, Mothy?"

He said, "Did you mean to not tell me that... You don't..."

I shot up, and said, "Mothy, I can explain. Please, just let me-"

He said, "Then spit it!"

I knew that I had some explain, and so I said, "It was a few years ago, I didn't want to do it, but I knew that I had to. It was to be excepted of me, once I put on his ring, I knew that I wouldn't be able to see or talk to you again... Mothy, I was scared, I'm still lonely without you; everyday I try to be happy for every pony, but I'm not. I can't live without you, Mothy... I love you."

Mothy gets out of the bed, after trotting over to the window, he said in a low voice, "You love me; when, you know, that even I'm incapable of love myself..."

I said as I slowly made my way over to him, "Mothy, you don't understand... Every time I think of you, I feel this gaping hole inside, one that only you, and you alone, can fill. Please, Mothy..."

He slowly turns to me, after wiping a few tears from my cheeks, he whispers as I felt his lips a few inches from mine, "You know very well, Screwy... Even I can't stop thinking about you, Mother didn't know that I was lying that night... All I want is for you to be safe and out of her grip. You're my Screwy, all mine."

His hooves pull me closer to him, as we both leaned in, I had to force myself from not attacking him, as I pull away, I whispered, "You're my Changeling Prince."

Just then, and to my great horror, he started to fade slowly away from me, I was in tears again, and he whispered, "Don't worry, Screwy... I'll be with you, in your dreams."

I whispered, "I promise."

He whispers, "I promise."

Once he was gone, I stumbled blindly to the bedroom door, when I had it opened, I rushed out of the home; ignoring Dinky or Furball's cries for me to come back, as I traveled through the forest, I refused to hide the tears, after some time; I found the cottage of Zecora, who showed up at the door, once she saw me in tears, she cried, "Screwball, come quickly!"

Once making it inside, she handed me a tissue, after I had calmed down, she asked, "What are you doing here, Screwball? Shouldn't you be at home with your family? Where's Furball? Why are you in tears?"

I said, "Every pony's at the house, I walked here, I... I miss... I miss him."

She said, "The Changeling, I assume?"

Once I nodded, she said, "The time is near, don't fear. for you will see him again, but you two may need to meet in secret once again."

I said, "But what if he comes from a different time?"

She said, "Time will tell, young mare."

I said, "But how much longer!? How much longer before I crack!? I need to know, please Zecora, I need to know."

I realized that I was in tears, she only walked over to the bug huge pot, and she said after a few moments, "It only lasts for a few more weeks, Screwball. You will know when the time is. For when you know, you and you alone; will have to be here when he's here."

After a few moments, I said, "In a few more weeks?"

She said, "Don't worry, you'll know when the time's near."

I said as I walked over to the door, "Thank you, Zecora..."

She said, "Don't worry, he's safe and will never want to leave you again."

As I walked through the forest, I decided to go to my special place here in the forest, I'd never ever told any pony, not even my friends or Furball or the kids about this place, I had kept this place a secret, it was where a new friendship had begun so long ago.

Once I got there, I couldn't help but think of our time here, the first time that I had met him, the first time that he'd tasted chocolate, we had so many memories here, it was hard to even think about him, as i walked up to the chocolate lake's edge, I dipped one of my hooves in, it felt the same, after lifting it to my lips, I remember his face, as I licked it off my hoof, I smiled to myself, it felt strange; I was way older now, and yet, here I was, at my special place again, and acting like a filly again.

I couldn't help but have a cup of chocolate milk myself, then another, and another, soon I found myself unable to stop myself from jumping in the chocolate lake, I was in my own little world, after some time of just laughing and enjoying myself, I saw him, he was standing beside the chocolate lake, I gasped, got out, without looking back, I rushed back home.

Once I got home, however, Furball asked, "Screwball, can I ask you something?"

I said, "What?"

He said, "Why do you smell like chocolate and mustard?"

I asked, "Chocolate and mustard?"

He said, "Yeah, because after you'd left, I got the strongest smell of mustard. And now you smell strongly of chocolate."

I said, "I have no idea what you are talking about, Furball."

He said, "Oh, and some mare and stallion came over-"

I said, "Who?"

Just then the door rang, I gasped at who it was.

* * *

 _ **Mothball**_

I didn't know what to do, but I knew that I had to write to Screwy, however, before I did, I heard a knock at the door, and I yelled, "Got it!"

Once the door was opened, I found a note, after picking it up, I turned it over, and saw my false name on the front. I turned it over again, opened it, there was a letter on the inside, after opening the top, I froze at who it really was addressed too;

 _ **Mothy…**_

 _ **I got your note… I just can't…**_

 _ **Oh; never mind that…**_

 _ **Just know that I'm happy and safe from… Her…**_

 _ **I hope that you could come back home…**_

 _ **I understand that if you don't want to…**_

 _ **Do you want some chocolate milk?**_

 _ **From;**_

 _ **SB**_

My vision blurred, I saw those purple and white swirls, only those swirls, those beautiful purple and white swirls of pure goodness, those eyes that see into my very soul; a hollow soul to be exact.

I could only whisper, "Screwy…"

Then I heard the voice, the voice of the mare that I fell in love with, and she said, "Mothy… Please, come back home… I need you… Please, Mothy…"

I couldn't help but say, "Screwy… My Screwy…"

She said, "You know that you're my Changeling prince…"

My legs were about to gave way, but instead, I held onto the door frame, my hands were sweaty, I forced back the tears, I only choked out, "Screwy—"

I felt her hoof trail its way down my arm, I fought back the cry, I wanted her, I needed her, I heard her light giggles, and she said, "You know, I wanted to tell you something, ever since you lied to me, but I knew that you were lying…"

I heard her voice in my ear, "I always knew that you were lying… Mothy, I don't think that you know, I kind of liked you…"

I felt a tear make its way down my cheek, I was about to wipe it away, when she stopped me with her hooves, I felt them on both my cheeks, I wanted to grab her, but I knew that she wouldn't be there, and so she whispered, "I want to see your pain, Mothy, just like how you're able to see mine… We are one the same…"

I slid all the way to the floor, but she whispered in my ear, "Come back home, Mothy… Come back to me… My Changeling prince…"

I was left with her hoof on my face, I felt it make its way down my cheeks, and down my arm, leaving me wanting more of her soft touch and voice.

I heard her whisper softly, "Mothy…"

Once she was gone, I moaned, put my head in my hands, I just couldn't forget her, she'll haunt me forever, but then at the same time, I wanted to go back home, I wanted to be with the other Changelings, I wanted to be with Mother, and most importantly, I wanted to see and be with Screwball.

Just then, I heard Ginny say from beside me, "Harry, is something wrong?"

I jumped up, moving away from her, after quickly hiding the note in my pocket, I looked out the window, however, I only saw my Changeling-self looking back at me, I couldn't quite hide it, but it seemed that only I could see my real self, a pony without a heart.

Ginny came up beside me, she didn't know that only I could see my real heartless self, she couldn't know that I'm a prince, to begin with, either, and I wouldn't want to have to show her the real me neither.

She said as she placed a hand on my arm, the same one where I could still feel Screwy's hoof, "Do you want to talk about it?"

I touched my arm, I could still smell her scent on my body, she made sure that her scent cling to me, making me want her even more, as I slowly turned back to the window, all I said was, "Don't worry, dear. I've been through some tough times lately…"

She said, "What's going on?"

I said, "Have you ever heard of My Little Pony?"

Just then Lily said, "I love My Little Pony! Daddy, can I ask you something about that?"

I said as I turned to her, "What is it, Princess?"

She giggled at the nickname, and she said, "Do you know who Screwball is? I mean, I know that she's the daughter of the Lord of Chaos and Fluttershy, and her dad used to know someone else, a creature that doesn't have a heart, I think their called Changelings."

I said as I sat down next to her, "Yes, sweetie, you're right. Screwy—I mean—Screwball is the daughter of the Lord of Chaos and Fluttershy, who I believe is the Element of Kindness. The Lord of Chaos took over Equestria, a land where ponies of all kinds live in peace and happiness, two or three times, he's a bad man… That is until he met the Element of Kindness, who taught him how to love, he didn't have any friends… Until he met another… A creature, who he stole the heart of…

"This… creature, a Changeling Princess, was named Chryalsis. She's… not to be messed with, especially if she gives an order. You see, she's the Queen of all the Changelings, her son, a Prince named Mothball, was heir to the Changeling throne… that is until he met someone special one day on his twelfth birthday.

She asked, "Who did Mothball meet, daddy?"

Before I was about to answer, I heard her say, "Mothy… you aren't telling that… the story, are you?"

I whispered, "It's only a fairy tale in her eyes…"

"Mothball!"

Fear went through me, I looked around me, I didn't see them anywhere, but I whispered, "M-M-Mother?"

Mother said coldly, "You know your path, Mothball! Go back to the hive, my son, and work on that lion transformation. A King has to have all his transformations and skills perfect in order to rule Equestria and find food for the hive someday, my son."

I refused to answer, a moment later, Mother snapped, "Mothball!"

Once upstairs, after the Silent Charm was up, the room warded, I couldn't deny the fact that I was in for my biggest punishment ever, as soon as I transformed back into my Changeling self, I froze when I saw Mother in front of me, her eyes narrowed angrily at me, and she snapped, "Mothball, explain this?"

I was about to answer; when James knocked on the room door, and he called, "Father?"

I moved out of the way as Mother's hoof swung at me, her eyes flashing, and she sneered, "Moth—"

I said, "I'm sor—"

She shrieked as she forced me up against a wall, "You have no right, NO RIGHT, to talk to that thing! Do you know what would happen if they found out about us!?"

I said, "Mother, they don't know anything about us… Lily thinks that it's just some fairy—"

Her hoof slammed into my face, and she said bitterly, "Lily, such a pathetic human name... Eliminate the humans, drive them out, and then when you're done, get back to the hive, and practice your transformations and please, just please, get something to eat! When I return, we shall crown you King of all of Equestria."

I looked down, this was an order that I have to do, but at the same time, I couldn't just go back to Equestria, I had only been here for a few days, and already, I didn't want to leave. I just said as I looked up at Mother, "Of course, Mother. I'll do it. Then Equestria will be mine…"

I cackled, of course it was all a show, she didn't know that I was also going to make Screwy my Queen, Mother only freed me from the wall, once I was free, she placed her hoof on my shoulder, and she said, "Equestria shall never be the same, my son."

I trotted over to the mirror; and said as I just looked at my heartless self, "You're right, Mother, Equestria will never be the same… Equestria will be mine! All mine!"'

She said as she came to stand behind me, with her hooves on my shoulders, "Yes, my son, Equestria shall be all yours… And no one will ever take that away from us…"

Once she was gone, I let out a painful cry, I sat down, I didn't want to rule Equestria, I couldn't do it, while I cried, I heard her say, "Mothy…"

I said as I looked around me, "Screwball…"

James said, "Father, are you in here?"

She said, "Not Screwball, Mothy, only you and my friends and parents' are allowed to call me Screwy. Just know that you're still my Changeling prince, no matter what my husband and kids say about you or about the Changelings. Even though I still want you beside me, my husband doesn't know anything about me being with a Changeling… All he knows is that I had met someone before, just not a Changeling, all I told him was that you weren't a stallion; and that you would be returning back home."

I said, "Hold on, Jamie! I'll be right out!"

After switching back into a human, I checked to hear if Mother or Screwy was around or something, so I whispered, "Mother… Screwy…"

Mother snarled, "Do it, Mothball! It is your destiny!"

Screwy said, "Mothy…"

I just said, "It's alright, Screwy, just checking. Although, both of you might want to leave for now… Talk to you later on, Screwy."

Once I heard nothing, I said, "What is it, Jamie?"

He said, "Father, who are you talking about with Lily, are you talking about Screwball? Because if you are..."

"Oh; Mothy... I miss you... You just have to come back to me..."

"I'm sorry, Mothy... I love you..."

Purple and white swirls danced in front of my eyes, they're all I could really see at that moment, I tried to ignore them, but then she says in my ear, "Mothy..."

All I could hear was her sweet voice; she's the only mare for this heartless Changeling, I had realized that moths ago, as I was about to move out of our bedroom, I felt her soft hooves making their way down my body, from my shoulders to my waist, then they wrapped themselves around me, I only said, "James, what about Screwball?"

Screwy giggled, that sent the thumping in my chest; even though I was a human, I had another thing that needed to be taken care of, while I'm human, I have a heart, but while I'm a Changeling, by night that is, I know that I don't have a heart, but I would also feel this thumping inside get faster and faster whenever I thought about Screwy.

He said, "Just because, I was hoping that... Maybe you could find a way to get her something for her birthday... Since she loves My Little Pony and all..."

Before I could say anything, I was forced back into the room, the door slammed shut, my vision only blurred a little, but I could see that Screwy was in front of me, I refused to be human in front of her, after I had changed back to my heartless self, once done, all I could do was stare at her, she too only could stare.

After a long moment, she tentatively reached with her front left hoof out to touch me, she froze just a few inches from my hoof, I slowly very slowly reached out towards her, once our hooves made contact, she slowly reached up to touch my face, I refused to say anything, all I needed and wanted was her, and she was here, in front of my eyes.

She tentatively took a step forward, slowly wrapping her hooves around my neck, we both just stood there, and in a tentatively light embrace.

She pulled back, only for me to slowly trace my own hoof up her arm, passed her shoulders, along her neck, and rest then gently on her cheek.

I gently took her face in my hooves, she slowly closes her swirls, I slowly very slowly lean in, making sure that I was gentle, I didn't want to lose her, not a second time, as I gently rested my lips against her soft ones, after a few moments, I realized that she wasn't in any pain; and that no screams what so ever had escaped her mouth.

Just then the front door opened, and I heard Ginny say, "Harry, it's Ron and Hermione!"

Screwy's swirls snapped open, I was about to pull away, when she whispered, "Stay."

I couldn't resist, I gently pulled her into my hooves, she rested her head where my heart would be, I gently ran my hoof through her wavy purple and white mane, it was so soft, it also looked like it was never or had never ever been touched; and it also felt the same as I would remember it had felt.

We both stood like that for a long moment, until there was a knock on the bedroom door, and we both heard Ginny say, "Harry, is everything alright?"

I was about to break away, only Screwy made her hooves cling to me; she also didn't want to lose me either, I felt the same, but I also knew that the humans would want to know what's going on, only I knew that this side of me was still, in fact, giving me a hard time, and especially if Screwy didn't want me to leave her side.

I saw tears in her swirls, I hated to see her in tears, I knew that this was, or maybe, the only time that we would ever see each other, as I gently kissed her, the tears began to fall; it wasn't a sight that I would never forget, I was about to break away, but she made sure that she had me in her hooves, she didn't want this to end; I felt the same, the tears only kept coming, staining both of our cheeks, reminding both of us that this might be the last time that we would see each other again.

As I gently pulled back, I heard her whisper softly, "My Changeling Prince."

I whispered in return, "My princess of Choas."

She said as she went over to the window, "We have to."

I said as I went behind her, gently wrapping my hooves around her, "Yes, we have to."

She whispers once more, "My Changeling Prince."

As she slowly fades away, I whisper in return, "My Princess of Choas."

She whispers, "Mothy..."

I whisper as she disappears, "Screwy..."

It took a few minutes for me to switch back into a human; in which I didn't want to, but I knew that the humans didn't know anything about me being a Changeling.

As I changed back into a human, I fell onto my knees, tears falling, I felt pain, I didn't even want to face anyone at that moment, but that didn't stop Ginny from coming in; once she saw me on the floor by the window, hugging myself, and in tears; she gently gathered me into her arms, I refused to believe that Screwy was gone, forever.

I heard Mother say, "Mothball!"

At the sound of my full real name, I knew that I had to stop this act of foolishness, I knew that Mother didn't want to see me in tears, as I pulled out of Ginny's comfortable arms, I tried to get myself under control, while I was doing so; Mother's hoof gently wiped the falling tears away, and she said gently, "There, there, my son, there's no need for this. Now, tell Mommy what's wrong."

I said after getting myself under control, "If you want to know, Gin, then all I can say is that I was only missing a close friend... Not here in the Wizarding World, out in the Muggle world."

Ginny said, "Do you want to see them again?"

All I said was, "Yes, but I would like to do this on my own."

She said as she rubbed my shoulders, "I'm sure you could find a way to see them again."

I was glad that she wasn't facing me, for I didn't want to face her look when she found out that it was indeed Screwball, nor the fact that I had to make things right for all of Equestria one day.

She whispered in my ear, "Do you want something to get your mind off of your Muggle friend? I'm sure I could help with that."

I said just before she kissed me, "What kind of help are you talking about?"

She said, "Maybe like this..."

She brings her lips crashing down on mine, her hands find their way into my shirt, all I could do was just not burst into tears, knowing that she tasted of chocolate, reminding me of Screwy, I refused to even answer Mother, as we both made love, all I could really think was of Screwy; and those enchanting swirls. Especially the swirls.

Once we were done, we both lay entangled in each other's arms and legs, all I thought about was not the woman in my arms, but of the mare that refused to let me go; all I could see was those swirls that see into my hollow soul; a hollow soul that I was born with.

After a few moments of just laying there, Ginny says, "Why were you on the floor and in tears, Harry?"

I said after a moment of thinking, "I just... missed my Muggle friend, that's all."

She said, "Who's that?"

I said, "Her mane's Screwy."

She said, "Like Screwball?"

I chuckled, which earned me a wack from Screwy herself, I muttered, "Just like your Father, I sware."

Screwy says, "Watch it, Mothy."

I said, "Kind of like Screwball."

Ginny said, "Tell me who did Mothball met on his twelfth birthday? I want to know the tale."

I said, "And how would Lily react to you knowing the entire story before she does?"

She gave me a look, and she said, "I want to hear who he met. Please?"

I looked away, sighed, and began, "He had met a strange filly, one who had purple and white swirls, instead of eyes; she had no horn like most of the ponies, and she was powerful, even if she didn't have a horn, she was born with magic. Mothball tried to disguise himself as one of her friends, but she found out really fast, after a few bumps on the head, he finally told her who and what he was. She was amazingly curious, she wanted to know more and more about the Changelings. He told her that he wanted something to eat, she asked him if he wanted some chocolate milk, he was curious himself, Mother never let him have anything, she had always told him that he was born without a heart, that all Changelings had to feed off of love, and he believed her.

"Until he met Screwball, after tasting chocolate milk, he wanted more of it, and he told her that it tasted like love. After drinking some more, they both asked each other all kinds of questions. They both found each other fascinating, Mothball had never seen an Earth pony without a horn. Soon, he realized, when he had gotten home, that his Mother had found out about his trip, she was angry, said that she knew who the Father of the filly was; and that it was Mothball's job to find out everything about this strange filly. Once he was in his room, his thoughts drifted back to the cute fully, he was so confused, what was happening to him; he asked himself.

"As the days went on, he realized that, at night time, he just had to see Screwball again. So he snuck out every night, and he went to see her. But then things changed that one night..."

I had to stop there, it didn't help now that I had to say it, let alone remember what happened that night, I felt Mother behind me, and she sneered, "Mothball, you didn't tell me what happened on your first trip! Now that I know what really happened..."

I rushed out of bed, away from Mother and Ginny, Mother, who I could hear behind me, I refused to let any tears fall, only Mother's hoof slapped me across the face, she held my face firmly in her hooves, forcing me to look at her, and she said bitterly, "You have to be punished, do you realized what you have done!? You could have gotten us killed!"

After a moment, I whispered, "Mother, you don't understand-"

Mother snarled, "Show her..."

My eyes widened, fear went through me, I whispered, "What?"

Mother snarled, "Show the human!"

I looked at Ginny, who was staring at me in confusion, I turned back to Mother, and whispered, "B-b-but I c-c-can't show h-her, Mother."

Mother shouted, "Show the human who and what you really are! SHOW HER!"

I refused to let the tears fall, and especially in front of Mother herself. I rushed over to our bathroom, shut the door, after a moment, Ginny's voice said, "Harry? Harry, what's wrong?"

She opened the door, I stopped her, and I said, "NO! Don't come in, Ginny. Please, just don't come in..."

I got my breathing under control, after changing back into my Changeling self, I looked at myself in the mirror, and I whispered, "I'm so sorry Zecora, I've tried to keep it a secret; but Mother has done it."

Zecora's voice said, "Prince Mothball, don't do it!"

I stepped out, and I heard gaspes from everyong.


	6. The Lies

**Hi there readers:**

 **How'd you all like it? Hope it turns out great!**

 **Title:** _The Power of True Love_

 **Summary:** _Takes place during Daughter of Discord. The last time Mothball saw Screwy was on the night of her birthday party. The last time Screwball thought of her Changeling prince, was after he'd sent her his last flower. Now many years later, Screwy's happily married to another stallion, has a life she can be happy in, and has everything that she's ever wanted in life. Mothball's sudden return to Ponyvile not only has her family questioning themselves, but it can also mean that old feelings have resurfaced. Can Mothball convince Screwball that he didn't mean any of it? Or will their own family get in the way, and force them to remain apart?_

 **Pairs:** _Screwball/Mothball Screwball/Oc Mothball/Ginny Mothball/Screwball_

 **Rating:** _K+_

 **Warnings:** _Time travel, hidden identity, secret meetings, and undying truths_

 **Hope you all like it!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **The Lies**

 ** _Mothball_**

It wasn't supposed to happen like this, I couldn't believe that it would be like this; let alone be here, as my vision came into focus, I realized that I was not alone, my wife, the kids, and the gang all came along with me, I was happy to see that all of us were all humans, still.

However, that didn't go so well when Zecora walked in, she froze, one look told all of us that she didn't trust us, Ginny whispered, "Am I dreaming?"

Zecora turned to have a good look at me, after a few moments, she winked at me, causing Ginny to glare at her; I reassured Ginny that she didn't mean any harm in that way, I said as I turned back to Zecora, "Hi, I'm-"

Zecora said, "Don't worry, young... man... I assume that she had forced you into it?"

I nodded, she said, "Come and sit down everyone, I won't bit... Young man, we need to talk about your... young friend..."

I said as she led the way into the cottage, "How are they...? I mean, not the parents' but... their... child?"

As soon as I had stepped into the little cottage, I caught her scent; it was fresh, very fresh, Ginny grabbed my hand, and she whispered, "Harry, I'm not sure about this..."

I whispered in her ear, "Don't worry, dear. Just let everyone know to stay close, we don't want any problems."

Zecora said, "The child's fine... most of the time... In fact, she's here with her family."

I inwardly groaned, I wanted to speak to her, but she just had to bring her new family along; as we all went into the sitting area, my hand went into a fist, anger swelled up inside, it was true; my beloved young mare was sitting there; in the hooves of another man, only he was a stallion, and beside them, were two little fillies; both clearly took after the mare, both had her swirls, one had the purple skin, while the other had the mane.

I forced back the growl that wanted to come out, Zecora said, "Now that both of you are here, young man, can you and your group sit beside them, please?"

As we all sat down, I realized that the young mare was staring at me; her swirls in a clouded heap; the stallion beside her, tried to wrap his hooves around her, but she only shook him off; I knew that she was in a trance; one that involved both of us.

I just pulled Ginny close, she rested her head on my shoulder, wrapping her arms around my waist, I was about to say something; when the young mare let out a scream; one that told me that she was in lots of pain, the stallion tried to comfort her; only he wasn't helping, and finally Zecora gently took the young mare out of the room, while they passed us, the mare's swirls and my eyes locked together, that's when I felt her pain.

A moment later, the mare shouted, "You!"

I gulped quietly, I knew that she was talking about me, a tear made its way down my cheek, I refused to wipe it away, Zecora rushed back in, and she said, "Young man, come quickly... It's time."

I stood up, Ginny and the stallion were about to do the same, when Zecora cut in, and said, "No one else, there's no more time for that. Just come quickly."

I looked at everyone, but the stallion and the young fillies, I said in a low voice, "Don't worry about me. I'll be fine..."

I muttered under my breath, "... Hopefully."

The mare started screaming at the top of her lungs, it broke something inside of me, I rushed into the back room where she was at, once I got there; I could see that she was laying on the bed, tossing and turning, it not only made me walk up to her, but it also made the door slam shut behind us, and the room soundproof as well.

As I gently lowered myself next to her, Screwy's screams had stopped, her swirls were now hazy, I quickly changed back into a Changeling, like I said before; I refused to be a human in front of her, I gently lowered my face to hers, and gently ran my hoof along her arm.

She groaned loudly, once her vision was focus, she slowly reached up to touch my face with her hoof, her swirls became watery again; I refused to let them fall, I kissed them away, she threw her hooves around me; clinging to me, probably making sure that I don't disappear again, I just gently laid on my back, making her curled up in a ball beside me.

I ran one hoof through her mane, while the other wrapped around her, pulling her close, just before she drifted off to sleep, both of her front hooves latched themselves onto the one that was around her, I knew that she didn't want me to leave, and so I too fell asleep next to her.

* * *

When I had woken up, a few hours later, I looked over at Screwy, who was still asleep, her front hooves in a tight grip with my hoof, I only witnessed this side once before, this peaceful side of her, it was the same night that I was sent away, for how long, I don't know.

As I continued watching her sleep, I noticed that she had scars all over her body; it made me wonder what happened to her ever since I was gone, as I watched her, I began to wonder what happened, the feeling only came back in the pit of my stomach, I had a bad feeling about this, I knew that Screwy would be frightened to say anything about it; I wouldn't push her, she needed time to heal, and then hopefully I would get the whole story by then.

But for now, I refused to leave her side; as she begun to wake up, my grip never loosened, her swirls slowly opened up, when she saw me, she let out a small smile, she leaned in, just as our lips were about to touch, we both heard the stallion's voice say from outside the soundproof room, "Screwball?"

I'd expected her jump, and move away, only she brought me closer, making me trap her between the headboard and me, she held her breath; waiting for the kiss to happen, just as mine touched hers, the sound of Ginny's voice froze me in place, and she said, "Harry, love, is everything alright?"

Screwy's swirls looked between me and the door, I whispered, "I only want you, my beloved Screwy... There's nothing going on with me and her, I sware."

She whispered, "Prove it."

I gently kissed her, her hooves twined around my neck, pulling me closer to her body, my own hooves gently pulled her closer to me, as the kiss deepened, I realized that ever since we'd first me; I wanted her. She refused to leave my lips, she made sure that we were still locked together, I only pulled her on top of me, she cling to me even more, as I moved my lips along her neckline, she refused to let me know how happy she was, hissing and moaning loudly, those sounds could have been cut off by a scream, but only it grew louder and louder. I couldn't stop myself, as we both rolled over, I could only run my hoof down that spot, once I got there, she was soaked, crying and shouting my name, wanting and needing more of me, I refused to deny her request, once I was inside her, she screamed in pleasure, shouting for more, her hooves leaving marks on every inch of my body, and her swirls clouded with pleasure. As we both rocked the bed, we both couldn't believe that we still remember each other, after so long.

Once we had our fun, she said after a few moments, "Mothy..."

I whispered in her ear, "Screwy... How long?"

She said, "Ten years... Both Dad and Mom are worried about me... I refuse to tell them that I've been thinking a lot about you, I'd never told any pony the truth... Don't worry, I've kept you, your Mother, and our special place a secret from every pony. But Mom and Dad of course."

I placed a kiss on her nose, and said, "I'm glad... Not too many ponies will be happy about this, you know..."

She said as she snuggled closer to me, "Especially a few who happen to be my new family... Including yours too."

I said as she drifted off to sleep, "Sleep now, my beloved young Screwy. For we shall face what tomorrow brings together, we were after all meant to be together."

Once again, we both fell asleep in each other's hooves.

Never letting go.

Not again.

* * *

 _ **Screwball**_

The next day, however, when Mothy and I had walked out of the back room, we both found our way into the kitchen, where my new family and Mothy's friends were all at, Zecora's voice said from behind, "Young man..."

Mothy was back in his human form, but he refused to let me go, as we both turned back to Zecora, she couldn't help but let out a small giggle, and she said, "You both know what to do from here on out... Remember, both shall win this war. Young man, you also might want to pay a visit to the Queen..."

Mothy muttered, "Mother..."

Zecora said, "Yes, you have to let her know that you'll never... make the same mistake-"

The woman who was closest to Mothy snapped, "Coming here was a huge mistake!"

I turned to say to the woman, "And why is that so?"

She glared at me, causing Mothy to say, "Gin, you might not want to do that... again."

I turned to give him the look; after he saw it, he backed away, and said, "Alright, alright! You know that I hate that look!"

The woman said, "Harry, come on please, you know that the rest of the gang has work today..."

I whispered, "Meet me at our special place..."

Then I asked him out loud, "Do you want some chocolate milk?"

He grinned, and said, "I would love some chocolate milk! Haven't... I'll tell you later."

Zecora stopped all of us from moving towards the door, and she said, "Young man and young mare... if you both could join me in the back, I have something to tell you both."

When none of the others moved, save for Mothy, who stood beside me, Zecora said, "Young mare, care to tell your family to return back home. Unfortunately, you both know how important this is for the both of you. Young man, please tell your group to wait in the sitting room, if you could?"

Furball said, "No, Zecora, we will not-"

I said, "Furball!"

Mothy snorted, I couldn't but help lightly slap him on the shoulder, I heard him silently laughing as he went to his family, and he said, "Come on everyone."

After he had returned, Furball said, "You think my name's funny, eh creature!?"

Mothy said with a snort, "It's actually kind of funny really... How about that chocolate milk? You know that I'm always up for some chocolate..."

I said, "First of all; Furball, take the kids home. I'll be there when I'm done here. Second, you have some explain to do, so if you want some chocolate, you'd better spill. Got it, both of you?"

Mothy said, "Alright then."

Furball said, "Whoa, whoa, whoa; who said that a creature like you could-"

I snapped, "Furball, now!"

I made sure that he and the kids were out of the home, as I passed the group who were in the sitting room, I heard one say, "Mommy, is Daddy going to be alright?"

The woman said, "Lily, whatever the other two has to say, I'm sure that Daddy's going to be fine."

Once I had arrived in the back room, after shutting the door, Mothy was in his Changeling form, when we all finally alone, he busted out laughing on the floor, I simply just looked at him, and with a small smile on my lips.

When he was done, I said, "Thanks for not attacking him, he'd be shocked than happy to know that I used to be friends with a Changeling. None the less, a Changeling prince, for that matter."

He said as he pulled me closer, "Of course, I would have shown him some of my true power, but knowing him, he'd just simply keep you locked up... Unlike how your dad had taken it the first time we cross paths."

Zecora said, "You both have to meet in secret now that you both have had a night that I'm sure neither of you will forget. You both are not only the key, but you both share one powerful bond that has ever known. I'm proud to say that I'honoreded to have brought you both back together again after ten long years apart. I wish you both good luck on your journey onto not only happiness; but also freedom as well."

We both said, "Thank you..."

She smiled, and said, "Lovebirds go and be brave. Only in secret can you find a way. Love will aways find a way."

As we both were making our way to the front, Mothy said in a low voice, "Furball? Who in all of Equestria would name some pony Furball?"

I giggled, and said, "I just had to pick some pony with a name like yours, that's all."

He said as he wrapped a hoof around me, "Should I be worried that you seem happy with me? Or how would Furball react to this sight?"

I giggled once more, and said, "No, not at all, Mothy. And Furball doesn't even know... yet that is, about our special place, and the truth behind our... closeness."

He takes a deep breath, after switching back, he whispers, "I'm better than Furball, right Screwy?"

As we both made it just outside the sitting room, I pulled him towards me, and I whispered, "I can't wait until we get to our secret place. See you there, Mothy."

He smiles, once he was in the sitting room, I hear the woman say to Mothy, "Harry love, what's going on here? What are you smiling about? It's not about what that... girl had offered you, wasn't it? Are you-"

Mothy said, "Gin, calm down. Just don't worry about it, I've got it all under control. I'm just so happy, that's all."

She said, "What this about what happened yesterday, just before you and she went off somewhere without telling us!? Harry; you know that I'm your-"

Mothy says as I passed by, "Gin, Gin, Gin, quite worrying about her, alright. She the friend that I was telling you about that day, remember?"

She said, "Just a friend, right?"

Mothy said, "Yes, just a friend."

As I step out of the cottage, I couldn't help but lightly giggle to myself, and I whispered, "You're lying..."

He'll never stop lying in front of those humans...

Only I could see the truth behind the lies...

Oh; Mothy... I missed you so...


	7. The Vow

**Hi there readers:**

 **How'd you all like it? Hope it turns out great!**

 **Title:** _The Power of True Love_

 **Summary:** _Takes place during Daughter of Discord. The last time Mothball saw Screwy was on the night of her birthday party. The last time Screwball thought of her Changeling prince, was after he'd sent her his last flower. Now many years later, Screwy's happily married to another stallion, has a life she can be happy in, and has everything that she's ever wanted in life. Mothball's sudden return to Ponyvile not only has her family questioning themselves, but it can also mean that old feelings have resurfaced. Can Mothball convince Screwball that he didn't mean any of it? Or will their own family get in the way, and force them to remain apart?_

 **Pairs:** _Screwball/Mothball Screwball/Oc Mothball/Ginny Mothball/Screwball_

 **Rating:** _K+_

 **Warnings:** _Time travel, hidden identity, secret meetings, and undying truths_

 **Hope you all like it!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **The Vow**

 ** _Screwball_**

However, when I had returned back home, I couldn't hide the smile on my face, my swirls were brighter, my heart went flying through the roof, I couldn't help but giggle, I was in a happy mood than I'd ever been in years, and I felt great.

Until I felt a hoof slap me across the face, I stumbled backwards, then I felt lips crash harshly down onto mine, I fought back the tears, I refused to let them fall, they were only for some pony else to see, as we both made it up to our room, I knew that I would be in for a punishment of a lifetime; the moment I was on our bed, Furball refused to wastes any time, as he painfully shoved himself inside of me, I only bit down on my tongue, not wanting to be in more trouble than I was already in.

As he forcefully made love to me, I could only keep from screaming or bust into tears in front of him, knowing that he'd never seen me in tears before, and me in tears always wasn't a good thing... Unless, of course, it was only with Mothy.

As soon as he was out of the room, I refused to stay there, I snuck out through the window, once I was out, I headed towards the chocolate lake, it was the only safe place for me at that moment; it was where I had met Mothy so long ago.

Mothy was already there, in his Changeling form, while I came out, he turns around to face me, a smile on his face, but until he realized that something's up, he gently gathers me in his hooves, and he whispered softly, "Screwy..."

I cling to him, crying my heart out, he doesn't say anything, just holds me while I cry in his hooves, he makes both of us sit down on the grass, he gets a cup of chocolate milk; and coaxes me into drinking it.

Once done with the chocolate milk, he just strokes my mane, I refused to leave his hooves, we both just stay there, in each other's hooves, as night time came upon us, he was about to leave, when I stopped him, and whispered, "Stay with me?"

He looks back at the forest, but eventually, he claims his spot next to me on the ground, once he was seated, I rest my head near where his heart should be, he continues to stroke my mane, even as I drift off to sleep; knowing that when I'm with him, he'll never hurt me.

* * *

When I had woken up, the next day, I realized that I was still in his hooves, we both were laying in the grass, at the chocolate lake, I refused to even open my swirls, I couldn't face the day alone, and especially not without Mothy beside me.

I looked up to see that Mothy was wide awake, he had his head propped up by a fluffy white pillow, his eyes gleaming as he just looked at me, and he said, "Good morning, my beloved Screwy. Did my love sleep well?"

I blushed, kissed him softly, and said, "Yes, I did, my beloved prince."

He was about to say something; when we both heard someone shout from deep within the forest, "Daddy! DADDY!"

Anger and guilt flashed in his eyes, he refused to leave me; which I was glad about, he only moved when the sound of human footsteps grew nearer and nearer, I quickly got up, and whispered, "I have to go... Good-bey, Mothy."

Before I made a move; I felt his hoof stop me, and he said, "When will we be able to meet again... I'd like to know."

I just said before I disappeared into the forest, "Soon, Mothy."

And with that, I fled back home, only I didn't make it that far...

* * *

 _ **Mothball**_

I didn't have to know, I already knew, as I made my way to Equestria, I saw many of Screwy's friends, they all looked like some pony had died, as I walked through Equestria, all I saw was that somehow, Mother, who was now Queen, had made all the others, besides the Changelings, all into slaves, as I continued on, I saw that many of the ponies had scars all over, I just made my way up to the castle, knowing that Mother would be inside. I had made sure that my family didn't follow me while I'm on this visit.

Today, I would be visiting Mother, just as I was about to change into a Changeling, I heard a stallion call out, "You there! State your business!?"

I only walked passed, I soon caught sight of Mother, who looked as frightening as ever, I bowed, and said, "Mother..."

She walked up to me, and snarled, "Who are you to call me-Mothball, is that really you?"

Once every pony had left the throne room, I switched back, before long though, Mother said, "Mothball..."

As we both hugged each other, I refused to think that any of the humans would ever follow me here, while Mother and I got done to business, however, I had to hide my true feelings for when I was to become King someday.

* * *

As the days went on, I realized that I was unable to get out of the castle, every time I did though; Mother would have her spies follow me everywhere I went, I felt so torn between my destiny, family, and Screwy, who not only would haunt me in sleep, but she'd also seemed to have disappeared for some strange reason.

Until, one day, I'd finally snuck away from Mother's spies, as I headed to her new home, just before I was about to head for the home, I quickly hid, knowing that if Furball saw who I really was, then he'd surely keep Screwy from me, and I knew that she wouldn't last long without me beside her.

I hid just in time to see the front door open, and there she was, but what I saw didn't at all get rid of the feeling in my stomach, in fact, I couldn't even begin to wonder how or why; but it seemed like Furball wasn't treating her nicely at all. She had lots more scars on her body, worse than the last time that I'd seen her, I noticed that she was heading towards the forest, I slowly and quietly hid, I had to follow her, even if Furball was now keeping her locked up, I couldn't bring myself to lose her, as she walked passed, I smelled Furball's scent, and I had to force back a gag as I knew what he'd smelt like; he smelt like rotten eggs, mennewer, and a hint of bad odder.

I decided to follow her, knowing where she was going, as we both went deep within the forest, she stopped, turned slowly around, and called softly, "Mothy...?"

I saw that her swirls were bloodshot, her lips puffy and dark purple, she had a few wounds on her neck and arms, dark purple marks along her stomach, and she seemed to be in lots of pain, even more pain than before.

As I slowly came out from my hiding place, after I had changed back, of course, she only heard me as I slowly walked up to her, not wanting to scare or hurt her in any way or form, I gently reached out to take her into my hooves, she winced slightly, and I whispered softly, "I'm here, Screwy... He's not going to hurt you anymore, I'll make sure of it..."

Once she was safely in my hooves, I smelt and saw the blood that was on her mane, then I saw hoof prints on her neck as well, I only held her closer to me, I didn't like the sight of her like this, it wasn't right; no Changeling would ever go this far, even for a stallion for that matter.

I gently lifted her up onto my back, she cling to my mane, afraid that I would disappear again, as I begun to walk towards Zecora's cottage, I stopped a few times along the way, making sure that she was still alive; hoping that Furball hadn't caused too much damage for my beloved mare.

Once making it all the way to Zecora's cottage, I switched back into a human, I went inside; knowing that Zecora had made us all stay at her home, for the time being, I went into the sitting room, and lowered Screwy gently onto the couch.

Just then I heard someone say, "Harry?"

I turned to see Ginny standing near the doorway, and I whispered, "Gin, quick, go wake up Zecora. It's an emergency."

She asked, "Who's-Harry, what's she doing here?"

I said, "Just go wake up Zecora, please? I'll explain later on."

She narrowed her eyes at Screwy, who had a grip on my hand, I only glanced at Ginny, who just went to go wake up Zecora, I heard her mutter something about not letting me go anywhere ever again without her, I just shook my head, not wanting to start arguing with her at this moment; right now, I needed to fix Screwy, and before her parents' found out. At the thought of her parents' finding out, I knew that Discord would kill Furball anytime soon.

Ginny returned with Zecora hot on her heals, one look told her all that she knew, as she moved closer to us, she said quietly, "Time's running out for her, young man... That stallion of hers, he needs to know who he's dealing with here, and with her spending so much time with you... I'm afraid that it's up to you to either show him, or it's your duty to save the mare you... befriended so long ago."

I whispered low for Zecora to hear, "You mean, that I'm to show that stallion that I'm not just who he believe I am?"

She nodded, working on Screwy's cuts, bruises, and scars, Ginny stood in the background, and she said, "Harry, what's going on?"

Screwy groaned, her head finding it's way onto my shoulder, and her other hoof moving to rest where the missing piece would have been, she sighed, feeling safety and comfort every time she's with me.

Zecora finally stopped, she whispered for only me to hear, "I've done the best I can, Prince Mothball, but in the meantime, she needs you more than ever. You do know what this means, don't you?"

I glanced at Ginny, then back at Screwy, I sighed, looked back up at Zecora, and whispered, "And what about the humans, Furball, and my Mother?"

She said as she got up, "As noble as you really are, in your heart, there's something in there that she's kept from you all your life. Do you not feel the pain from inside yourself?"

I said, "But I don't..."

She said, "That's true, you don't... Isn't it odd that you can feel such emotion, when you yourself, believe that you don't have it?"

I said, "How can I have one, even though, I was born without it, in the first place? Are you trying to say that she lied to me all these years?"

She asked, "Then, explain to me, how come you don't have the same qualities as the rest of them? Surely, there are others treat you differently because of your... appearance?"

I thought about that, after a few moments, I said, "I refuse to take the title, Zecora, Even if it means that I... have to stay near her... I know that she wouldn't survive without me... And neither can I."

Zecora smiled, she said, "Wise of you, young man... Or should I say, young outcast?"

I said as I ran one of my fingertips lightly across Screwy's cheek, "This young one has kept me going, ever since I'd left..."

She said, "Care to sleep here, or would you and the mare like to take the back room. Assuming that she'd like to have you beside her in sleep, young outcast?"

As I had lifted Screwy gently up in my arms, Ginny said, "I don't believe that woman... I mean, you do have a heart. How could she assume that you don't have one?"

I only continued making my way into the back room, once there, I used some of my real power to pull back the covers, after gently placing Screwy down on the bed, I made sure to double and triple check the front and back doors of the home, I didn't want Furball knowing that I had taken Screwy, and having him come here, and having him take her away from me again.

As soon as I made it back into the room, I silently closed and locked the door, then with a little help from Wizard's magic, I made sure that no one, not even Ginny, could come in, also with a little help from my true power; I also made sure that we both wouldn't run out of anything that we needed; like food and water.

I shall make that stallion pay for what he has done to my beloved, I thought, as I switched back, and climbed into the bed with her.

I whispered just before I drifted off to sleep, "He shall feel the wrath of a Changeling, not just any Changeling, a Changeling Prince. Furball, you've cross the wrong line, and now, it's your turn to feel pain, the pain in which I, Prince Mothball, shall make sure that you have it."

I refused to leave her side...

My beloved Screwy.

My Princess of Choas...


	8. The Attack

**Hi there readers:**

 **How'd you all like it? Hope it turns out great!**

 **Title:** _The Power of True Love_

 **Summary:** _Takes place during Daughter of Discord. The last time Mothball saw Screwy was on the night of her birthday party. The last time Screwball thought of her Changeling prince, was after he'd sent her his last flower. Now many years later, Screwy's happily married to another stallion, has a life she can be happy in, and has everything that she's ever wanted in life. Mothball's sudden return to Ponyvile not only has her family questioning themselves, but it can also mean that old feelings have resurfaced. Can Mothball convince Screwball that he didn't mean any of it? Or will their own family get in the way, and force them to remain apart?_

 **Pairs:** _Screwball/Mothball Screwball/Oc Mothball/Ginny Mothball/Screwball_

 **Rating:** _K+_

 **Warnings:** _Time travel, hidden identity, secret meetings, and undying truths_

 **Hope you all like it!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **The Attack**

 ** _Furball_**

The next day, when I had woken up, I noticed that Screwball hadn't returned home last night, I decided to wait a few more hours; hoping that she would soon return home.

But she'd never showed, it worried me indeed, I waited and waited, only she never once showed up.

I decided to go and check at her parents' home; maybe she'd went there or something, however, Jane said, "Daddy, where's Mommy?"

I said, "Come on, girls; let's go see if she's at Grampa and Gramma's house."

However, when we had shown up at Discord and Fluttershy's home, Fluttershy opened the door, and she said, "Oh; Furball, what brings you here today?"

I asked, "Is Screwball here?"

Discord said, "Screwball? Isn't she back home?"

I said, "No, in fact, she left yesterday evening, and she wasn't there this morning either."

Something flashed in Discord's eyes, both he and Fluttershy glanced at each other, after a moment, Discord snapped his fingers; in his hands he had some sort of detector, after glancing at his, he said without taking his eyes off of the thing, "Fluttershy, get Zany, I know where our daughter is at."

Once Fluttershy got Zany, we all went to Zecora's cottage, when she opened the door, however, she said, "My, my, haven't seen you lovebirds in so long. Come in, come in."

When we all sat down, Discord said, "Where is she?"

Zecora said, "Don't worry, she's here..."

I asked, "But how did she get here? She hates the forest, especially at night time."

Discord turned to me, and he said, "She hates the forest at night time? What do you mean by that? She loves the forest!"

Zecora said, "She once had a change of heart, but now, her heart has suddenly... switched."

Discord's head snapped up, and he said, "Switched? Wha do you mean by switched?"

"A change of heart, I see... How interesting is that?"

I narrowed my eyes, so did Discord, but when he saw who had spoken, he took a step forward, and asked, "Fluttershy, take the younger fillies out of the room, you too, Furball."

The human said, "The pony stays, I need to have a word with him... in private."

The way he talked, it sent shivers down my back, I had a bad feeling about him, as the ladies left, but Zecora, who said to the human, "Do you need some time alone? I could distract the others, while you take care of a few things in here, for you?"

The human said, "Yes if you may."

Once she was out of the room, he turned to face us both, only Discord snapped at the human, "YOU!"

The human said bitterly, "Looks like you're still crazy, nice to see you too, Discord."

Discord shouted, "Give my daughter back, you pesky little maggot!"

The human snaps back, "Unless you want your daughter back, I'm afraid that you're all going to have to wait, Discord. And if you think that you're going to just poof her back home, I'm sorry to say that it will never work, either."

Discord was about to say something, when I said, "Why would you care for Screwball? You don't even know her!? In fact, you're not even from this time!"

He said as calmly as he could, "At least one of you hasn't changed at all... I'm surprised that she's still alive after all these years..."

Discord said, "After all these years? What are you saying here? Furball would never hurt her."

The human said, "Oh really; tell me this, Discord, when has she ever visited you and her Mother? Was it after the wedding!?"

Discord said, "Well, she stopped visiting after the wedding-"

The human's hands went into fists, he turned to glare at me, and he snarled, "You cut her off from her own parents!"

Discord glanced at me, I backed up, hooves in the air, and I said, "Now, now, let's not get a little angry, shall we?"

The human sneered, "A little! A LITTLE! I, for one, think that you need a little lesson, Furball!"

Discord's eyes flickered to the human's eyes, after a few moments, Discord's face hardened, he turned to the human, who continued to glare at me, and Discord said, "A lesson? What do you-hold on here-you're not really saying what I think you're saying, right?"

The human licked his lips, that sent Discord into a state of shock, after a few moments, Discord said, "I don't see why you're angry, but you should know that you don't have one."

The human said as he took a step towards me, "I haven't eaten in ten years, Discord. I could use a meal. Ahhh... Pony is on the menu, I could enjoy my breakfast."

I said, 'Discord-"

The human snorted, and he said, "Pity, I might have thought that Discord here, would have stood up for you... Discord, care to stay?"

Discord said, "Maggette, just so you know, or should still remember, I'm the Lord of Choas: and in case you haven't forgotten already, I would have ripped you to shreds, but of course she had to show up."

Just then we all heard a soft horrified gasped from behind me, I turned around, Screwball made small steps backward, her eyes about to go unfocus, I was about to grab her; only she moved away, I took one step towards her, but instead, Discord said, "Screwy!"

He was about to move towards her, when the human gently walked up to her, he gently took her in his arms, she sighed in content; happy even, that he was near.

The human said, "I didn't know that you were awake, Screwy."

She whispered, "I didn't know that my parents were here, that's all. Plus; you weren't there."

Discord said gently, "Screwy, are you alright?"

She said as she looked over at Discord, "Daddy... it's hard to explain right now... I wish I could..."

The human gently said, "We could get through this together, right now; you need some time to heal... Don't worry; Screwy, you're safe..."

She refused to even glance at me; she only buried her head in the crook of the human's neck, the human, however, said to Discord, "Now you know that all I want for her, is to be happy and safe..."

Then he glared at me, and said bitterly, "... Unlike some colts whom she's met..."

As she begun to walk away, I said, "Screwball..."

She whispered, "Get out..."

The tone of her voice, caused Discord to say, "Screwy, don't you want to talk about it with Furball? Surely he didn't really mean anything... Unlike what this little maggot's trying to tell us."

She said, "Get out."

I stood where I stood, pain shot into my heart, hearing her speak that way; it was like something had changed, I soon realized that she was glaring at me, her swirls hardened, when I didn't move, she said with controlled anger, "Get out!"

My heart broke in half; as she continued to glare at me, I soon realized that the human to was also glaring at me, I shot him a glare, that sent Screwball shouting in anger, "GET OUT!"

Zecora rushed in, once she saw what happened, she gasped, and she said, "Furball, please just leave... You've already caused enough pain as it is."

I had to ask, "Why does he get to stay? He doesn't even belong here, let alone, in this time! I want my wife back!"

Screwball flinched, the human snarled, "You're already too late for that, young colt. In fact, she wasn't even your to being with..."

I sneered as I went for Screwball, "Give me back my wife, freak!"

The human moved to stand in front of Screwball, who backed away, her swirls glazed, and so the human said, "In case you haven't notice, young pony; I may seem like I'm not from here, but I will have you know that I've got some tricks up my sleeve here; so do her a favor, and get out... Before I'm forced to do something that I'm not supposed to do in public."

I sneered, "I'm not leaving without my wife..."

Zecora said, "Discord, why don't you take Screwball out of the room? Young outcast, you know what to do from here."

Before Screwball left, she asked, "Are you going to have breakfast? Because if you are, then make it quick..."

The human said, "Don't worry, besides, he doesn't smell nice either. Plus; I haven't eaten in years, so I think a good breakfast should do the trick."

Discord said as he gently took Screwball in his arms, "Even though I don't appreciate this from something like you... For Screwy's sake, I will. But one slip; Beetle, I don't care, I will put you out... Got it, Beetle?"

Screwball snapped, "Daddy!"

The human said with a snort, "Don't worry, Screwy, your dad hasn't changed at all. I'm quite shocked that he hasn't come at me ever since he'd arrived..."

Discord said with a look at the human, "Hey, watch it, Bettle!"

Screwball walked up to me, the human watched me closely, once she was in front of me, however, she leaned in, and whispered, "You've got some nerves facing him alone... I would have returned last night, but unfortunately for you, he will make sure that I'm safe... Good luck, because you're going to need it if you're going to face him on your own. In fact, you might want to go, because when he's done with you, I wouldn't want to return if I were you..."

I was about to say something, when she slapped me across the face, her hoof sharp as knives, I looked back at her, and said, "When I'm done here, we're going-"

She held up her hoof; and said as she walked away, "Talk to the hoof, talk to the hoof. And you haven't seen anything yet from me... Unless you want me really angry..."

The human said as Screwball gave him a hug, "If it makes you happy, Screwy, I might just let you finish him off for me. Besides, Mother thinks that I'm out and feeding; since I've been gone and such."

She smiled up at him, and whispered, "I'm sure that your Mother won't mind if she knew that you had been in a little talk... What do you mean he doesn't smell nice?"

He whispered something in her ear, she gasped in horror, and she whispered, "If I'd known... Oh; I-"

He stopped her, and he said, "You have nothing to apologize for, Screwy. Now get going before your dad has me six feet under."

I muttered, "I wish..."

Screwball's swirls flickered to me, she only said, "I wouldn't want to say anything, if I were you, Furball. He's actually much more dangerous and he's actually the colt who I met when we both were fillies. In fact, you should be more afraid of him then of my dad. Dad didn't let me visit him, but we found other ways to see each other."

The human's eyes flickered to Discord; who looked down at Screwball, and he said, "Screwy..."

The human said, "Uh... Why don't you two get out... Remember; I still haven't had a proper breakfast..."

Once they both were out, the human's character changed; as soon as we were alone, he whispered under his breath, I felt something go around us, once he was convinced that no one didn't hear us, he looked me up and down, after a few moments, he said as he made a circle around me, "Never in all of Equestria, have I seen nor heard some pony who's not only a stallion; but who, in secret, is really a Changeling... Not that any Changeling nor stallion, mare, or colt should ever treat any pony or Earth pony with such harshness and cruelty... Just to let them suffer at your hooves..."

I froze as I felt his lips at my ear, and he whispered, "It's time I have something to eat, and it also looks like you're on the menu."

He chuckled bitterly, after a few moments, I felt something knocked me to the ground, I rolled over, I only saw a flash of black in front of me; as my vision came a little clear, I realized that I was a goner; in front of me wasn't a human nor a stallion, but instead, a Changeling.

I shouted, "What the hell!"

The human/Changeling cackled, and he said as he took a step towards me, "Pathetic foolish colt! Never have I seen such a stallion do harsh things to a mare than that! You don't deserve her! You never did..."

I said, "Screwball has never ever met a Changeling, none the less, you!"

The Changeling glared at me, and he said bitterly, "You should be happy, that you've survived this long! Ten years, you thought that you were good for a precious mare like her!? You think that she would ever love someone like you!? You think that hurting her once would make her love you back!?"

I refused to even answer the Changeling, as he circled around me, he snarled, "You reek, you know that? Bad odor, rotten eggs, and mennewer... Disgusting!"

I was about to say something; when the Changeling kicked me, I glared at him, and I snarled, "You think that she was ever happy with you, Changeling? Once she sees who you really are-"

He cut in, and said icily, "How foolish of you to say such a thing! I will have you know, that she and I have a closeness that, even you colt, couldn't break!"

I snapped, "You don't know nothing about her, Changeling! So why don't you go back to the beehive in which you came from! And take those humans with you! My wife and I don't need your filth around!"

He said as his lips were at my ear, "Your so-called wife is being treated at the moment. While she's doing that, she has requested that you leave at once... But first..."

That's when he went for my throat.

* * *

 _ **Screwball**_

Mom froze when she saw me, she gasped, so did the children; after she got over her shock, she pulled me in for a hug, and she said, "Screwy, what happened?"

I was about to answer; when the human woman said, "Are you alright?"

I said after a moment, "Mom, I'm fine."

But when I had turned to the humans, the small little girl said, "Hi, my name's Lily. Are you Screwball?"

I said as I bent down, "Yes, little one, my name's Screwball. Don't worry, I'm nice..."

She giggled, and she said to the human woman, who was watching me closely, "Mummy, I met Screwball! Mummy, look, I met Screwball!"

The woman said, "Yes, Lily, I see that..."

I gave the woman a look, she just nodded, and I said, "Care if we have a talk?"

She said, "Certainly, young one."

As soon as we had rounded the corner, she glared, and snapped, "Mind your mouth; I know that there's something going on between you and my husband."

I had to bit the inside of my cheek; to stop laughing at the human, as she just glared at me, I said after a few moments, "In case you haven't notice, young human, that husband of yours, I'm afraid that he never was yours, to begin with. In fact, he's not even a human."

She snarled bitterly, "He is too mine! You think that you know more about him than I do! You're just a pony, a mythical creature! You don't expect him to have the heart for you."

I simply said, "You're right, he doesn't have the heart... For something like you and your kind, that is."

She sneered, "You dare say that my husband doesn't have a heart!? You and everything else here keeps on saying that he doesn't have a heart! But our kids and I both know that he really has a heart! He is born with one!"

I glared at her, and snapped, "You know that he isn't even supposed to be around your kind... And yet, he shows up with a load of humans..."

She cried, "How do you know! Huh, how do you even know about him! He isn't even from here, let alone, from this time! He's MY HUSBAND! Not some Earth pony's best friend! He doesn't belong with some freakish horse!"

I glared at her, I was about to say something; when we both heard Mothy say from behind me, "Ginny!"

I turned around, and said, "What did you do?"

He grinned, and said, "Don't worry, he's still breathing, you might want to explain to him, he still doesn't know... I did a show and tell for him."

I gave him a look, I saw the green, after a few moments, I nodded, and said as I made my way to the sitting room, "You also might need to explain something to her... Let her know that you don't have one and that you're needed here. Got it, Mothy-"

He said, "Copy that, Princess."

I blushed, I liked it when he calls me that, it's not only true but also sweet, once I made it to the sitting room, I stood in the far corner of the room; front hooves crossed, in the middle of the room, Furball lay on his back, breathing softly, probably recovering from being Mothy's 'breakfast', I only watch in calmness as he struggled to get up on his hooves, he was shaking, however, once up on his hooves, he fell down again, as he continued to get back up, I said, "You should be thankful that you're not dead yet."

His cold gaze met my hard one, after another night with Mothy, I soon realized that I needed my strength, but when with Furball, it didn't feel right at all, after a few moments of us staring at each other, he looked away, and said, "Did you or did you not know of his true side, Screwball?"

I had force back laughter, and so after a few moments, I said, "I knew all along, Furball, ever since we both were fillies."

I watched as his eyes widened, and he said, "You knew! And yet, you didn't tell me! Screwball, you broke our wed-"

I glared, and snapped, "I didn't break our wedding vows, Furball! Just so you know, the real reason why he'd left, was because he wanted to keep me safe and out of..."

I trailed off, I couldn't let him know about Mothy's Mother hunting me down, he'd be anger, Furball said, "Because what, huh Screwball? He didn't want to loose his food source? Afraid that his kind would eat you; before he does?"

I walked up to him, slapped him on both sides, forced him to look at me, my swirls hardened, and I snarled, "You listen here; Furball, I may be your wife, but I'm starting to regret it. Personally."

He said, "Did you also know that he doesn't have a heart, either?"

I snorted, and said, "Of course I did. How do you think I know so much about Changelings?"

He gasped, and said, "You met him!? Screwball, did you realize how much danger you could have been in if some pony hadn't shown up-"

I narrowed my swirls, and I sneered, "Yes, yes, I know, I know! Plus; his Mother also showed up too."

He shouted at me, "SCREWBALL! Do you even realize what you're talking about! You could have died that day!"

I bit down on my lip, fighting the urge to rip him to shred, as he looked at me, I sneered, "But I didn't! In fact, thanks to our parents, it had brought both of us together... We both share a bond that, even you, can't break."

He said, "You're different... You're not the same Screwball I met ten years ago... That Changeling took you away from me... You've changed into what he wants... You're not the same, I want my Screwball back, and not that heartless Changeling's food source!"

And that's when I attacked him.


	9. The Promise

**Hi there readers:**

 **How'd you all like it? Hope it turns out great!**

 **Title:** _The Power of True Love_

 **Summary:** _Takes place during Daughter of Discord. The last time Mothball saw Screwy was on the night of her birthday party. The last time Screwball thought of her Changeling prince, was after he'd sent her his last flower. Now many years later, Screwy's happily married to another stallion, has a life she can be happy in, and has everything that she's ever wanted in life. Mothball's sudden return to Ponyvile not only has her family questioning themselves, but it can also mean that old feelings have resurfaced. Can Mothball convince Screwball that he didn't mean any of it? Or will their own family get in the way, and force them to remain apart?_

 **Pairs:** _Screwball/Mothball Screwball/Oc Mothball/Ginny Mothball/Screwball_

 **Rating:** _K+_

 **Warnings:** _Time travel, hidden identity, secret meetings, and undying truths_

 **Hope you all like it!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **The Promise**

 ** _Mothball_**

That night, just before I went in the back room, where Screwy was at, Ginny said, "Harry?"

I refused to look at her; she couldn't understand how I felt, I stopped, took a deep breath, turned to look at her, and said, "Yes, Gin?"

She said, "Are you and her... friends?"

I said, "Yes, we're friends... Don't worry, just friends that all."

She said, "Just making sure..."

When I had made it to the back room, I let out a sigh, put up the spells around the room, I didn't want the humans to wonder about us, and also having an angry witch wasn't a sign that I wanted to face.

After switching back, I pace in front of Screwy; who sat up, looking at me in wonder, after a few minutes of just watching, she finally got out of bed, I felt her soft hooves rub my shoulders, at her touch, I gently made her come around me, haveing her face me, once she was in front of me, I gently ran one hoof through her wavy mane; the other wrapped around her, pulling her closer, Screwy, on the other hoof, twined both of her hooves around my neck, pulling me towards her.

The moment our lips made contact, was also the same moment that we both found ourselves on the bed, I couldn't help but chuckle, and I said as I broke the kiss, "You and your magic..."

She said as she pulled me closer, "Just so you know, Mothy, I've been through a lot today. That colt of mine doesn't even know that your Mother is still, in fact, searching, hunting me down."

I said, "She is?"

She said after a kiss, "Yes, she is."

I decided that the talk was enough for now, as I kissed her neckline, her hooves were either in my mane or around me, as I made my way down her body, she was moaning loudly, but when I had made it to her soft spot, she was soaked, once again, as I gently took her in my mouth, she moaned my name, glad that I was there.

As I worked on her, she was in her happy place, one that only included me; she kept on hissing loudly, once I was done, she pulled me in for a kiss, I only had enough time for me to get inside, once I was inside, she started to bounce, I rolled onto my back, she only went faster, moaning, hissing, and grinding on top, I only watched, her swirls clouded with lust and pleasure, her head thrown back, her mane everywhere on her face, but she didn't care, I could see that some of the scars had faded away, I got up, only to have her pull me in for a kiss; I moved my lips along her neckline, her own also moving along mine, I felt her tightened around me, and as she came, she bit down on my neck.

We both stayed like that for a few moments, catching our breaths, once she had her breath under control, she said, "Your turn..."

I said, "Some pony's ready for another round tonight."

She said, "After today, I could use the extra round."

As we both got started, I realized that more scars were slowly disappearing, right in front of me, I couldn't keep myself under control, once I was inside, she was shouting for not only me but for me to go faster, deeper, and harder into her, all in all, she wanted me to let my wild side out.

We both didn't bother to be quite that night, as I took her rough and hard, she refused to let me have all the fun, after she had two orgasams, both her and I met in a mixture of shouts and screams so loud that the house shook.

I gently lowered her back down onto the bed, she snuggled up to my side, after a few kisses, I wrapped my hoof around her, pulling her closer, she giggled, and said, "Wonder what the others may say about the home shaking..."

I said as I looked into her swirls, "Let them think otherwise. For now, did you know that your swirls are shining more brightly tonight?"

She said, "Is it because of the light, or does it have to do with having you beside me?"

I said, "I vote for the second theory."

As she drifted off to sleep, she said, "I love you, Mothy."

I whispered in her ear, "I, you, Screwy."

That was all, as we both slept in each other's hooves that night.

* * *

 _ **Screwball**_

I didn't want to move, I was in my happy place, it was only Mothy and I; the night before was just wonderful, I didn't want it to end, but like all things, there was a knock at our door, neither of us didn't want to move, I felt Mothy give me a kiss on the forehead, and he said, "Good morning, my beloved."

I breathed a sigh, slowly opened my swirls, looked up at him, and said, "Good morning, my prince."

That's when we both heard a second knock at the door, Mothy groaned, I said, "How about you stay in bed, while I go answer it."

He said as his grip tightened around me, "But then I'll be cold without you beside me to keep me warm."

I said as I wiggled out of his grip, "If one of us doesn't get to the door soon, then neither of us aren't going to get out of bed, anytime soon."

As I got out of bed, I turned back to Mothy, who just looked at me, a blush on his cheeks, I giggled at him, after opening the door, my happy mood this morning vanished, there was the human woman, before she said anything, I shut the door on her, turned back to Mothy; who was still in bed, and said, "The human's outside... Mothy, what are you going to say? What if she knows that there's something going on between us? Mothy, you know that we both can't lose each other. I-"

He said as he made his way towards me, "Calm dow, Screwy, just take a deep breath."

I was in tears, I said as he pulled me into his hooves, "I don't want to go back... Please, Mothy, don't make me go back..."

He said as he ran a hoof through my mane, "Don't worry, Screwy, you're not going to go back there. Not again, I promise."

I said, "But what about the humans? What if-"

He stopped me, and said, "Leave the humans to me, Screwy. I'll handle them. Don't worry, everything will be alright. I promise."

I nodded, I was about to move away, when he said, "How about you go back to bed, while I talk with the human outside."

I whispered, "Don't leave me."

He said, "I won't, I promise."

As I went back to bed, he switches back, after getting dressed, he opens the door, and said, "Oh; good morning, Gin."

The human said, "Good morning, Harry dear. Can I ask you something?"

He said, "What?"

The human said, "Did you feel the house shake last night?"

He said, "Nope, why do you say that for?"

The human said, "Because-hold on-are you...?"

That's when I heard her sniff, after a moment, she asked him, "... Have you two been sleeping together?"

My heart sank, this could not be happening; thankfully I heard Zecora say, "Why good morning, young outcast. Is she awake as well?"

Mothy said, "Yes, Zecora, she's awake. In fact, can you please bring us some food? We both would like to stay in here for the day... Plus; it helps her heal if I'm near her too."

The human snapped, "Near her? I'm starting to think that she's up to something here. I bet; she has you all wrapped around her... finger."

Mothy snapped back, "Ok, first of all, it's not called a finger, it's called a hoof! Secondly; she's hurt, so she prefers me to take care of her."

The human snapped, "I'm starting to thnk she wants you to do more than just take care of her."

I crossed my front hooves, as I walked over to the door, Mothy moved out of the way, so did Zecora when she saw me, I glared at the human, who glared back at me, after a long moment, she said, "Did you have a nice night with my husband?"

I said, "Young one; you have got to blind ever since you all got here. For the passed few days, he's been trying to not only take care of your lot, but also take care of me. So why don't you take care of your lot on your own, while he's dealing with me."

Then I turned to Zecora, and said, "Good morning, Zecora."

Zecora said, "You three might want to talk later on. For now; I shall get you both some breakfast. What would you both like?"

Mothy and I looked at each other, after a few moments, he grinned, so did I; we both turned back to Zecora, and we both said together, "Chocolate."

Zecora giggled, and said, "Chocolate it is. After ten years, young outcast, I'm surprised that you still like chocolate. How did you survive in the human world anyway?"

Mothy snorted, and said, "Chocolate during the day, but when it was night time, I had to find some food for myself."

Zecora said, "Anything else, young mare and outcast?"

I said, "Ice cream for me..."

Mothy asked me in a low voice, "Are you alright if I eat a few animals?"

I giggled, nodded, and whispered, "Some Changeling's hungry this morning..."

He giggled, and said as he looked back at Zecora, "A few squrals for me, please."

The human said, "Squrals? Why would you want squrals?"

Zecora said, "Someone's hungry this morning... I'm surprised that you both are pulling through this together. Young man, will that be three or four squrals?"

Mothy said, "Make it five, please. After last night, I'm hungry, I could drink the entire chocolate lake..."

I giggled at that, and I said, "You know, you might want to rethink that last statement, remember who led you to it in the first place?"

He said as he pulled me closer to him, "Yeah, and remember who made me reveal myself in the first place?"

I said as I pulled him back over to the bed, "Well, young outcast, remember when my dad first met you?"

He said as he just let the door slam, both of us forgetting the human outside, "I remember how mad he was that we were alone. Not to mention, how shocked he was when my Mother showed up."

I said, "Change back... I can't stand seeing you look like that human outside."

He chuckles, after he changed back, I pulled him in for a kiss, and said, "I'm glad to have you all to my pony self, you know that?"

His hooves wrap around me, and he said, "I hoped that none of the others don't ask me about last night..."

I giggled, and said, "You, my prince, were not giving me a hard time last night, you know."

He said, "Says the mare who had not only a ride but also came three times last night."

I said, "Why does the human care anyway?"

He sighed, pulled me on his lap, and said, "She doesn't know that we're in my world now. All she cares about is her own family... Which doesn't include me either."

I said, "I was shocked too when my parents' show up, even surprised that my dad didn't attack you."

He said, "Screwy, you know that we, I mean me, Discord, and your Mother, all care for you, and we would want you to be safe and happy, right?"

I said, "I know... But the last time dad had tried to get me away from him... he got threatened by Furball. You see, Furball wants his wife to be quiet, he doesn't like it when other colts, or stallions, to look at his girl... I found out the hard way."

He said, "I'm sure that he now knows better than to come here again. Breakfast was great yesterday. Although, the pony kept on shouting at me, begging me to give you back. Said that he didn't want you near me, that I would eat you instead..."

I said in a low voice, "He called me your food source... That you were afraid that the others would have eaten me first if you didn't get to it fast enough..."

He said, "You know, when we were fillies, at first I wanted to... but when I had looked into your swirls, I just knew that I couldn't eat you... You saved me from killing you, Screwy."

I pulled him in for a kiss, his hooves tighten around me, as we both broke apart, I whispered, "Now it's your turn to save me..."

That's when we both heard a knock at the door, I got up to get it, once the door was opened, Zecora said as she handed me our food, "Here you lovebirds go... You two couldn't keep quiet last night, I assum?"

I blushed, so did Mothy, she only chuckled, and said, "You two are young... Sooner or later, you both might need a house of your own, someday."

I said, "Thank you, Zecora..."

Once the door was closed, we both ate , happy to be with each other.

It's going to be alright, I though, I have Mothy with me...

As we both spent the entire day in our room, we both refused to come out.


End file.
